Destino
by EvangelineUesugi
Summary: Stiles tinha uma unica certeza na vida, e era que se havia mesmo alguém controlando o Destino, esse alguém definitivamente não ia muito com a cara dele, e tinha um humor muito distorcido. Ou até ia, só assim pra explicar as coisas em sua vida, e o fato de hoje, se não fosse por tudo, talvez, não estaria ao lado de quem ele realmente ama. -varios ships-
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf e seus respectivos personagens pertencem e tem todos os seus direitos reservados a MTV e Jeff Davis, eu não ganho nada com isso ao escrever esta fanfic, apenas fui uma fã feliz como muitos a pegar os personagens emprestados e brincar com eles criando um novo conto.

Esta fanfic originalmente seria uma one-shot Sterek, mas após umas amigas minhas lerem a one e também o roteiro que fiz, elas me convenceram a criar esta long fic. Aviso que tentarei escrever mesmo que minimamente todos os ships da série, inclusive uns poucos personagens com O.C. mas principalmente teremos Sterek e Stydia.

Avisos dados, espero que gostem.

**Prólogo**

Quando foi exatamente que tudo aquilo começara? Stiles não sabia exatamente dizer.

Talvez tenha sido naquele dia na floresta. Ou será que foi no dia em que estivera no apartamento do outro? Talvez até mesmo antes, ele não sabia.

Não acreditava em destino, ou em profecias, nem mesmo vidas passadas e karma, mas não poderia jamais negar que tudo o que se passou o fez duvidar até mesmo na existência da vida.

Mas uma certeza Stiles poderia dar sem pestanejar, se havia mesmo alguém lá em cima controlando o destino das pessoas, e ele gostava de acreditar que tinha apenas para poder culpá-lo por todas as coisas que lhe aconteciam, esse alguém tinha um senso de humor mais que distorcido e definitivamente não gostava dele. Bem, ou gostava de uma forma muito errada, pois só assim para explicar sua vida, e o fato que talvez, se não tivesse sido todo esse caos, ele talvez, não estivesse ao lado de quem ama.

E pensar que no começo a única preocupação de Stiles era realmente saber se poderia ser atraente para caras também...


	2. Capítulo I - Mais do mesmo?

A luz entrava pela janela acordando o jovem na cama, era cedo demais ele pensava, ou talvez não fosse, ele apenas queria dormir já que fazia muito tempo desde a ultima vez que ele conseguira dormir bem, mas seus planos foram frustrados assim que o despertador começou a tocar estridentemente.

-Vamos la filho, hora de levantar – e o Xerife aparecia na porta do quarto dele praticamente frustrando qualquer plano de Stiles de permanecer na cama naquele dia.

-Sabe, estudos comprovam que dormir é mais produtivo do que passar o tempo numa sala de aula sabia?

-Deixe disso Stiles, você tem aula e ainda por cima é o seu ultimo ano, você ainda tem chance de ir para uma boa faculdade sabia?

-Por isso mesmo, chances melhores conseguidas por aqui.

-Stiles!

-Pai!

-Vamos, levanta.

-Eu posso arrumar a casa – ele diz sorrindo

-A casa já esta arrumada, vamos filho, eu sei que os últimos tempos foram difíceis, mas você não pode desperdiçar a vida assim.

-Eu não estou desperdiçando pai, apenas...

-Stiles, vamos, eu sei que você consegue.

E ao dizer isso John foi até a cama do filho o puxando dali. Ele sabia que Stiles não andava bem, especialmente desde a partida do lobo e com tudo o que acontecera, tantos assassinatos, tantas descobertas deste mundo louco... Mas ele também sabia que não seria bom para o filho permanecer na cama e se isolar em seu quarto, ele precisava dos amigos, ele precisava ir em frente. E com esse pensamento o sr Stilinsk foi empurrando o filho da cama e o obrigando a se arrumar e ir tomar o café para sair. Ele realmente tinha esperanças que as coisas fosse melhorar.

-oOo-

Assim começava o dia do jovem hiperativo de Beacon Hills, apesar que, tantas mudanças depois, ele não se sentia tão... Ativo?

Logo que chegara a escola vira Scott parado na porta na entrada observando os amigos, ele se aproxima colocando as mãos nos ombros do amigo.

-Hey. -Stiles lhe diz.

-Oh, hey cara.

-E aí, apreciando a paisagem? - eles riem

-Apenas pensando... Vai ficar tudo bem certo?

-Claro, já estou vendo a gente gabaritando o vestibular, especialmente no tema como lidar com lobisomens psicopatas em 10 passos simples, ou o que fazer quando sua professora de literatura vira um druida do mal.

-É sério, cara.

-É sério também, afinal, quem pode ir contra nós? Relaxa Scott, vai dar tudo certo.

E sorrindo para o amigo ambos caminham se aproximando dos outros e indo para suas aulas. Agora, quanto ao tudo certo, Stiles tinha suas duvidas, não que houvesse uma ameaça real agora (tá, fora Decalion, mas isso era outro departamento), algo ainda o inquietava, algo estava faltando, ele apenas não...

-oOo-

-Oi, planeta Terra para Stiles-

-An? - o garoto olha assustado para a ruiva ao seu lado no refeitório abanando a mão da frente de seu rosto - Ah, oi Lydia, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada a não ser o fato que estamos aqui falando a horas com você e você nem ao menos nos escuta.

-É cara, para onde você viajou? -Scott a completava

-Lugar nenhum eu estava prestando atenção okay?

-Claro, tanta atenção que você esta encarando o mesmo ponto na parede e transformando suas batatas em purê -Aiden completa.

-Eu não estou … - e então ele olha pro estado de seu prato, agora reparando que não tinha comido nada até então.

-Então sr Stilinsk, quer compartilhar conosco seus fantásticos pensamentos? -Alisson da um leve sorriso para o amigo passando a mão em seu cabelo.

-Não tem nada okay, eu apenas não estou sentindo fome.

-Percebemos cara, mas então, você vira ou não? - Isaac lhe pergunta

-Ir a onde?

-Acampar – respondeu Danny

-É, no final de semana, todos iram – Lydia o completou.

-É, pode ser...

E então o sinal toca, e Stiles nunca ficara tão feliz por saber que tinha uma aula. Se fosse em outra época ele tinha certeza que morreria sendo convidado por Lydia Martin para acampar e sair com ela e seus amigos, mas agora... Ele mesmo não se entendia o por que de estar daquele jeito, algo estava fora do lugar... Apenas errado.

O resto do dia foi assim, Scott falava com ele e ele nem percebia, o treino de Lacorss fora um desastre em proporções catastróficas, e ele tinha certeza que depois daquele dia o treinador nunca mais o deixaria se quer pisar no campo.

-Cara o que deu em você hoje? - Scott veio conversar com ele ao fim do treino no vestiário

-Sei la, apenas, sei la, não me sinto bem hoje, satisfeito?

-Hey, não precisa de agressividade, por que não falou antes?

-Não sei, só não queria que se preocupassem.

-Stiles!

-Hey, chega disso okay? Eu estou bem, nada demais.

-Se você diz, vamos?

E os garotos seguiram juntos até o estacionamento do colégio, se separando ali, Stiles foi para sua casa, não tinha vontade de sair, ou ver mais alguém, talvez fosse seus hábitos nerds de gostar de ficar no computador, ou talvez apenas fosse aquele pensamento que esteve se recusando a deixar forma nos últimos tempos. Quero dizer, quem se importa se os Hale viajaram mais uma vez, sem data pra voltar? Ou que Derek nunca conversara direito com ele mesmo depois de tudo o que acontecera? Não era nada demais não é mesmo? Não é?

Ou era? Ele não queria realmente saber, apenas deixou-se levar para o computador, tentando se distrair lendo algo por ai, e ignorando lindamente todos seus amigos no Skype, por que ele não desligava mesmo?

-oOo-

-Você sabia que seria adorável, sei la, começar a pensar em arrumar mais a própria casa Derek? Talvez tirar um pouco do pó, colocar umas cortinas, acho que pintar com uma cor mais alegre também é valido.- O menino dizia, enquanto andava pelo apartamento do lobisomem parando para olhar a janela.

-hm – Derek apenas resmunga se aproximando do menino.

O mais jovem se vira para ele, admirando os olhos do outro, eram verdes, mas não tão verdes, não era claro, nem escuro, era... ele não sabia exatamente descrever, e claro, belos olhos também eram seguidos de um belo nariz, uma bela boca...

-É sério, talvez uma decoradora – ele estava ficando nervoso conforme o outro se aproximava dele – Mais moveis também seriam legais, sabe, uma mesa para a cozi...

E o mais velho apenas o interrompeu dando-lhe um selinho, e segurando em sua cintura, -Você fala demais- ele disse, e eles começaram um beijo mais profundo e ardente, onde o garoto jogava suas mãos para cima, agarrando o pescoço do outro, e puxando levemente seus cabelos, deixando aquilo se aprofundar ainda mais, sentindo o calor aumentar e a necessidade de ser ir além...

-Stiles, Stiles – Seu pai o chamava o puxando da cadeira do computador.

-An, mas oi? - E ele se sentia confuso ao notar que estava em seu quarto, e que a luz do sol invadia o lugar.

-Você dormiu em cima do computador, esqueceu da aula?

-Dormi?

-Eu vou preparar seu café, me avise quando estiver acordado okay? -E seu pai saiu sorrindo de seu quarto.

-Então foi só um sonho? -ele dizia para ninguém, apenas se castigando mentalmente por deixar aquilo acontecer de novo, se levantando da cadeira, fora tomar um banho frio, torcendo que seu pai não tivesse reparado em nada, e se deixando levar pela rotina do dia a dia.

O garoto já estava perdendo as contas de o quanto estava ficando comum esse tipo de sonho com um certo Hale, mas antes era simples, ao menos o outro estava na mesma cidade, agora? Agora ele nem desconfiava a onde estava, mas não importava, nunca importou certo? E pensando nisso o adolescente se deixou levar, dando o máximo de si para que tudo parecesse normal, e esta tudo normal, não é?

-oOo-

-Alguém me explica novamente por que nós temos que carregar tudo? - Isaac perguntava enquanto ajudava os outros garotos a carregar as coisas para o acampamento.

-Por que nem eu nem a Alisson iriamos fazer isso, o Danny já vai nos ajudar a montar as barracas, e vocês são lobisomens. - Lydia dizia indo mais a frente ao lado dos dois citados.

-E eu tenho que ajudar a carregar também por que? - Stiles questionava indignado indo por ultimo na fila que seguia as garotas até o lugar onde arrumariam o acampamento.

-Porque... Por que sim, agora continuem andando rapazes, falta pouco – Dizia a ruiva.

Pouco tempo depois todos chegaram uma clareira na reserva, e começaram a arrumar as coisas por la. Lydia ia dando instruções enquanto Danny, Stiles e os outros começavam a montar as barracas, arrumar os lanches e a fogueira.

-oOo-

-Então, Stiles...

-Sim? - O garoto olha para a caçadora ao seu lado, eles estavam um pouco mais afastados do resto do bando, enquanto procuravam lenha para a fogueira.

-Já resolveu em compartilhar seus pensamentos daquele dia?

-Como é? - ele a olha espantado.

-É, bem, talvez seja impressão minha, mas você ficou um pouco diferente depois que Derek partiu...

-Eu realmente não sei do que você esta falando

-Claro, talvez fosse só impressão, mas achei que... Ah deixa para lá – Ela desiste ao ver a expressão no rosto do outro.

-Eu estive apenas cansado certo, afinal, foi uma época difícil, pessoas morrendo, Darachs lambisgóias surgindo, lobos do mal, kanimas... Já mencionei a lambisgóia? qualquer um fica tenso por um tempo não?

-Sei sei... -ela ria discretamente ao perceber que estava certa que a raiva que o menino tinha pela ex-professora ia além do que ele queria aparentar, seria o ciumes Alisson pensava

-Mas e você?

-Eu? - ela parecia confusa – O que tem eu Stiles?

-Você e o Isaac, e você e o Scott – o garoto sorria vitorioso ao desconforto momentâneo da mais velha.

-É complicado...

-Viu?

-O que?

-Você entende o que é complicado.

-O que você quer dizer Stiles?

-Nada é que...- E fora interrompido por um grito ao longe – Lydia? - Pergunta olhando para a caçadora que lhe balança a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, e então ambos correm na direção em que a jovem banshee gritara.

-O que aconteceu por aqui? - Stiles pergunta olhando para Scott que estava um pouco mais a frente.

-Olhem- Isaac aponta na direção onde a ruiva estava sendo abraçada pelo gêmeo alfa, enquanto Danny tentava ligar para as autoridades.

A frente havia uma rocha levantada, como uma pequena montanha lisa, e no centro o corpo de uma jovem presa no centro de círculos de sangue com símbolos desenhados em volta, nela apenas os olhos fechados, com sangue escorrendo como lagrimas, pés descalços com desenhos a sangue assim como suas mãos... Teria Beacon Hills uma nova serie de sacrifícios?


	3. Capítulo II - Insegurança

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Okay, capítulo II presente, espero que curtam, eu queria mesmo era tentar introduzir partes dos mistérios nos primeiros capítulos, mas prometo que a partir do terceiro corre mas fluido a trama... Espero kkkk.  
Enfim, boa leitura.

Editado, pois só agora percebi que por alguma funking razão um paragrafo foi deletado aqui, enquanto no AS ele foi normal, e ainda tinha alguns erros que eu deixei passar, mas nos outros sites foram normai... vai entender -.-'

* * *

–Então... Um de vocês quer me fazer o favor de tentar ao menos explicar por que sempre que algo estranho acontece vocês estão no meio? -Perguntava o Detetive McCall para os jovens ali presentes.

Naquele momento toda a área havia sido cercada, fitas isolavam o local por todos os lados, policiais, detetives e legistas também. Mais um caos estava começando a se formar na cidade.

–Não se preocupe senhor McCall, eu os conheço bem, eles apenas possuem uma sorte um tanto quanto ruim de sempre estarem no lugar errado na hora errada. -Disse o Xerife Stilinski.

–Percebi. - o detetive respondeu com escárnio.

–Então, estamos liberados? - Scott perguntava a seu pai... Ainda era estranho para o menino tê-lo por perto novamente, mas ele não queria pensar nisso agora, não enquanto havia tanto mais pra resolver... E era sério pelo jeito daquilo. O jovem alfa estava preocupado, e sentia inevitavelmente um peso de que deveria saber o que fazer, especialmente agora que ele tinha quem proteger, e sabia que não poderia demonstrar medo para eles, seus amigos precisavam dele.

–Por hora, mas se algo mais vir a acontecer terei que chamá-los para conversar.

Então o grupo foi se retirando, era fato que o acampamento definitivamente estava acabado (não que ligassem muito, mas fazia as meninas feliz, então tudo bem).Quando o chefe de Scott lhes contara que Beacon Hills voltaria a ser um farol para o sobrenatural eles não imaginavam no que poderia aparecer de tão ruim. Sim, eles foram muito ingênuos ao pensar assim, mas, no desespero de se salvar os próprios pais, quem pensa direito não é mesmo?

Foram para casa de Scott, e em meio as conversas paralelas todos se reuniram na sala sentando nos sofás, poltronas e almofadas que haviam pelo lugar, formando um quase círculo, um de frente para o outro.

–Então, alguém tem alguma ideia? - Pergunta Lydia e todos os olhos se voltam para o dono da casa.

–Mas ein? - Scott exclama ao perceber os olhares- O que?

–Bem, agora você é o alfa fodão certo? Não tem nem pressentimento? - Stiles pergunta.

–Sério? Sério mesmo Stiles? Você que sempre teve as ideias mirabolantes por aqui sabia? -Scott replica exaltado.

–É só que o Stiles aqui nunca viu nada daquele tipo, lobisomens é fácil sabe, rituais macabros de sacrifício? Sinto muito chapa, não rola.

–Mas então? O que faremos? - Alisson pergunta enquanto anda pela sala parando ao lado da janela.

–Perguntamos a alguém? - Aiden sugere.

–Mas a quem? Cara não sei se te contaram mas certas coisas a gente não acha simplesmente no Google. - Stiles respondeu.

–Tem razão, não acha, mas podemos achar alguém que saiba – Ethan comenta se aproximando do irmão.

–Deaton? - chuta Isaac.

–Por que não? O druida sempre sabe de tudo – falou Aiden.

–Não sei se meu chefe saberia de algo sobre isso. - Scott falou preocupado, tá que o Dr. Deaton sempre sabia muita coisa, mas um ritual de sacrifício digno de filme oriental definitivamente não parecia algo na linha de conhecimento do mais velho.

–Bem, o que custa tentar não é mesmo? - E por fim se pronunciou Danny que estava quieto no sofá.

–Beeem... - Scott começava.

–Ele tem razão – disse a ruiva -O que custa tentar?

–-oOo-

–Então quer dizer que vocês acham que temos uma nova onda de sacrifícios por aqui? - Começava Deaton depois de ouvir a história sobre o que o bando encontrará no acampamento, e todos balançavam a cabeça afirmando. -E vocês acham que talvez eu saiba de alguma coisa em relação a isso? - Mais acenos afirmativos. -Bem, sendo assim... - O veterinário sai andando em direção a sala de procedimentos da sala guiando os jovens, fazendo uma parada dramática ao se virar para eles e falar:

–Sinto dizer mas não sei nada mesmo.

–O que? Mas como não? Você sempre sabe de tudo!- Stiles diz indignado.

–Sinto te desapontar Stiles, mas não conheço tudo sobre o mundo sobrenatural. Vocês tem certeza mesmo que era algo sobrenatural?

–Bem,ou é isso, ou imagino que alguém morto no meio de círculos do mal seja muito normal não é mesmo? - Disse Lydia.

–É nisso vocês tem razão, mas é um quadro isolado, é preciso muito mais pra se saber o que esta acontecendo.- Respondia o doutor.

–Então vamos ter que esperar mais gente morrendo pra conseguir pistas do assassino? -Isaac dizia frustrado.

–Basicamente...

Os jovens ficaram indignados com a resposta do chefe de Scott, por um lado, no fundo todos sabiam que agora não havia mesmo mais nada a ser feito até terem mais pistas, mas isso não impedia o medo de que a história se repetisse mais uma vez.

–Teremos que esperar pelas próximas vitimas? -Ethan começava.

–De três em três, e logo mais 8 pessoas estarão a sete palmos a baixo da terra.- Respondeu Stiles, tendo todos os outros o olhando reprovadoramente. -Que? Mas é verdade. - respondeu o menino revoltado.

–Bem, já que não tem mesmo o que fazer não existe o por que de ficarmos aqui nos agoniando e sofrendo por antecipação.- Scott começava, não, ele não se sentia bem com aquilo, mas o sentimento de que deveria se mostrar forte e proteger seu bando ainda persistia forte em seu ser.

–Scott... - Isaac começava, mas o jovem lupino não tinha certeza do que dizer.

–Vamos para casa, já esta muito tarde, amanhã começamos a pesquisar, e ainda temos aula- E Scott ainda queria continuar com seu objetivo de ir bem em tudo naquele ano e ainda proteger os amigos, ele só queria saber como faria isso...

A contragosto o povo foi se retirando para suas casas, um longo período estava apenas começando.

–-oOo-

–Você realmente não sabe mesmo ou não quer falar nada a eles agora? - Morrell aparecia atrás do irmão assim que os meninos saíram da loja.

–Talvez eu tenha ouvido falar de algo, mas é cedo demais pra ter certeza de algo- Deaton dizia preocupado, não ele realmente não conhecia tudo do mundo sobrenatural, mas isso não o impedia de já ter ouvido uma coisa ou outra por aí... E mesmo se for eles, não valeria a pena os meninos irem atrás, ao menos, não por agora.

–-oOo-

Amanhã mal começava naquela segunda-feira e as manchetes do jornal local já falavam sobre o misterioso assassinato, burburinhos de fofoca era ouvido por todos lugares, e não seria diferente nos corredores do colégio de Beacon Hills.

Parte do grupo já se encontrava na frente da sala de aula naquela manhã, e eles também não estavam muito diferentes do resto das pessoas ali preocupadas com o novo caso, Alisson, Scott, Isaac, Aiden, Ethan e Danny, estavam juntos no corredor como muitas outras panelinhas, mas diferentes dos outros nada era dito entre eles, mas o sentimento de preocupação sobre o que acontecia e a vontade de proteger uns aos outros além do carinho que sentiam principalmente por serem do mesmo bando era palpável. Talvez fosse apenas por que eles tinham uma noção do que acontecia de verdade, e talvez por isso o medo fosse tão mais presente do que em qualquer outra roda de amigos, afinal, ali o medo era real, e eles sabiam o que poderiam perder, principalmente Danny.

Bem, Danny até algumas semanas atrás não sabia a verdade sobre seus amigos, mas quando seu relacionamento com o gêmeo alfa foi se tornando mais sério, mesmo que ainda o grupo não confiasse por completo nos gêmeos, todos concordavam que era hora de ele saber, mesmo que fosse em resumo o que acontecia em Beacon Hills, e foi um dia, em sua casa, mais precisamente em seu quarto deitado com Ethan que o menino ficou sabendo de tudo, era fato que não soubera como reagir no começo mas... Ele amava o alfa, e se para ficar ao seu lado era preciso entrar de cabeça naquele mundo, então ele entraria, especialmente agora que sabe que todos seus amigos estão envolvidos.

–Alguém conseguiu dormir? - Dizia Lydia se aproximando do grupo.

–Não, eu não consigo parar de pensar que um dos outros 8 possa ser um de nós – Alisson responde abraçando seus cadernos enquanto se encostava na parede.

–Nem sabemos se era mesmo outro Darach, não vamos nos precipitar, pode ser como o Deaton disse, um caso isolado- Scott tentava acalmar a jovem caçadora, e tentando convencer a si mesmo e ao grupo a fazer o mesmo.

–Claro Scott, com certeza, e depois pegaremos nossos unicórnios azuis e iremos passear pelos campos de marshmallows no reino dos duendes encantados. - Stiles dizia se aproximando do grupo também. Seria muito ruim ou estranho o fato do menino se sentir minimamente feliz pela primeira vez pelo fato de Derek ter partido? Quer dizer, que mal tem ficar feliz sabendo que seu amigo (amigo?) não seria atacado por outra Darach lambisgóia?

–Scott tem razão, não podemos sofrer por antecipação, nós vamos encontrar ele/ela antes de algo acontecer. -Isaac dizia.

E assim o sinal tocava e eles iam entrando na sala de aula, seria de História e esperavam pela professora que normalmente dava a matéria, mas surpreendem-se ao ver um homem alto, belo de uma forma incomum, não aparentava passar dos 30, cabelos prateados e compridos, preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, quase como se os cabelos estivessem soltos, usava um pircing na cartilagem de cada uma das orelhas, ambos os pircings adornados em prata e pedras azuis, combinando com os olhos azuis do professor, que trajava uma roupa social, incluindo terno, mas sem gravata. Ele adentra a sala e e escreve em uma bela caligrafia seu nome, " Sr. Woods" escrevera.

–Bom dia classe – ele dissera em uma voz profunda e roca- Serei o novo professor de vocês, e lecionarei História. Não creio que seremos todos amigos, mas espero pelo respeito de todos, então podemos começar? - E nisso o professor já começava a passar matéria na lousa enquanto ia explicando como seria o ano e as provas.

–Bem, se podemos votar em alguém como problema, eu voto nele – Stiles virava para os amigos e sussurrava.

–Stiles... - Isaac começava.

–Nem, vem, meus palpites estavam certos antes e vocês sabem disso.

–Bem... tem uma forma de sabermos... - Lydia começava a pensar – Alguém teria ai um frasco de pó de Mistletoe?

–An, eu tenho...- Stiles olhava confuso para a menina que lhe retribuía com um olhar indagador -Que? nunca se sabe quando um druida do mal pode surgir.

–Enfim, não importa, para que você quer isso Lydia? - Scott perguntava para a garota.

–Pensem comigo, se com o Mistletoe conseguimos ver a face verdadeira da srta. Blake, por que não conseguiríamos ver a dele, supondo que ele é um Darach?

–Boa ruiva- Ethan dava um leve tapinha amigável no ombro da garota.

–Bem, então esperemos o final da aula quando todos saírem. - Isaac completou.

E a aula passara, e eles enrolaram pra ficar para conversar com o professor, torcendo que o plano formado discretamente durante o período desse certo. Alisson e Lydia iriam falar com ele, Stiles deixava o pó cair. Simples não? Mas...

–Então professor, nós queríamos tirar uma duvida sobre esse período aqui – Alisson começava tirando o livro e colocando em cima da mesa dele, enquanto o sr Woods se aproximava delas.

–Bem, isso foi.. - Ele começava a falar mas no momento Stiles joga o pó fingindo ter tropeçado em cima do professor.

–Tudo bem com você? - Ele pergunta ao jovem.

–Tudo sim, obrigado, vamos garotas?

–Ah sim, obrigada pela ajuda professor, até mais tarde- Lydia e Alisson respondiam seguindo o garoto para fora da sala.

Já no estacionamento eles se encontram com o resto do bando que esperava pela resposta.

–Então? -Aiden questionava.

–Nada, absolutamente nada- Alisson respondeu.

–Ele não é o Darach- respondeu Lydia.

–Mas eu ainda acho que ele é problema – Stiles dizia emburrado.

–Supondo isso, quem seria ele então? -Scott pergunta ao amigo, mas o sentimento é compartilhado por todos.

–An... Gente? -Danny começava a falar timidamente para o bando.

–O que foi? - Scott pergunta.

–Mas o que garante que o Mistletoe fosse mesmo mostrar que ele é um darach?

–Como assim? - Stiles pergunta pra ele.

–Bem, isso mostra a verdadeira face dele, mas, bem, no caso da srta. Blake o rosto dela estava desfigurado, mas e se ele tiver a aparência normal ainda?

Era uma boa duvida, e eles não sabiam como responder, agora a duvida se tinham voltado a estaca zero voltara, mas também uma outra, e se não for obra de um darach? Seria possível ter outra criatura chegando a Beacon Hills?

–-oOo-

Enquanto isso na delegacia era a vez do sr Stilinki questionar a chegada de pessoas estranhas a central.

–Então, eles são detetives? - Perguntava John ao sr. McCall.

–Sim, especializados em casos incomuns, e como Beacon Hills teve vários deles nos últimos tempos... - O pai do Scott dizia enquanto terminava e tomar seu copo de café.

–Entendo... - Mas o xerife não se sentia a vontade, especialmente com a moça usando um pircing de prata com pedra rosa na cartilagem da orelha.

–Boa tarde. -Um jovem loiro da mesma divisão da mulher lhe cumprimentava. -Você era o esposo da Cláudia certo?

–O senhor conheceu minha esposa?

–Digamos que sim, era uma boa amiga, lamentamos muito.

–An, obrigado. - John não sabia como reagir a uma coisa assim tão repentina, sua esposa falecera a tantos ano mas ainda era difícil saber o que fazer. Porém, não era só isso que o incomodava. a questão era: John conhecia todos os amigos da falecida esposa, ou assim pensava até então, e tinha quase certeza de que não conhecia aqueles dois...

Notas finais do capítulo

É, o terceiro capítulo esta quase pronto, mas ainda assim seria feliz ver cometários não? Não? Okay.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, criticas construtivas são muito bem vindas, comentatios também. Um beta também, pera, beta writer, apesar que um beta tipo Isaac também seria bom, não? hehehe okay parei com a piada ruim. hehe

Agradeço a quem estiver acompanhado,  
Beijinhos, e lembrem, comentários ajudam a escrever mais rápido hehehe

Sim, editei, pra quem não percebeu, ou esta lendo agora, a parte da Morrell e o Deaton falando faltou, agora o por que, também queria saber... enfim, respostado, espero que curtam ^-^


	4. Capítulo III - Enterlinhas

_E Stiles e Derek voltavam a sua própria batalha particular, de mãos, dedos e bocas, onde lábios se tocavam, e roupas iam sendo deixadas para trás. Derek prensava o mais novo contra a parede, enquanto este por sua vez prendia as próprias pernas em volta de sua cintura. O mais velho não lembra quando aquilo começara, mas sabia que o que sentia pelo garoto era perigoso, sim era um jogo perigoso no qual ele queria se aventurar ainda mais._

_E eles ainda na mesma posição vão até a cama, onde o mais velho deita por cima de Stiles, deslizando seus lábios pelo pescoço do jovem e..._

-Acorda – E Derek é acordado por Cora que o joga no chão com um chute, ele se levanta olhando ameaçadoramente para a irmã em pé em cima de sua cama.

-Qual é o seu problema? - Ou qual era o problema dele? Que droga de sonho fora esse Hale?

-Meu problema é que nós já deveríamos ter saído faz tempo mas o senhor fica ai tendo sonhos indecentes -Ela diz apontando para o volume nas calças do irmão.

Derek não sabia se ficava constrangido, se matava a irmã, se se matava ou fazia de conta que não sabia de nada... É a ultima opção parecia boa.

-O que você quer Cora?- Ele diz frustrado.

-Eu achei uma coisa no diario da mamãe, talvez fosse bom a gente ir dar uma checada, e você ir tomar um banho frio antes de sairmos.

-Hm. -Sim, as coisas da mãe deles é o que os levava até ali, uma promessa que Cora fizera antes da mãe falecer no incêndio, algo que a fizera fugir de Beacon Hills pensando que sua família já não mais existia. E agora Derek estava ali ao seu lado para ajudá-la.

Resignado o lupino caminhara até o banheiro do quarto de hotel onde estavam, não iria tomar um banho frio como a irmã falara, aquilo já não funcionava fazia muito tempo, e enquanto ela terminava de arrumar as coisas para o dia que viria, ele pensava no que exatamente sua família havia se metido... E como um certo jovem hiperativo de Beacon Hills deveria estar...

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

_[...]E eles ainda na mesma posição vão até a cama, onde o mais velho deita por cima de Stiles, deslizando seus lábios pelo pescoço do jovem e..._

-Acorda – Scott cutucava com o pé o amigo dormindo no chão de seu quarto, em cima de inúmeros papeis e livros que os garotos usavam para tentar alguma pista sobre o sacrifício que acharam no acampamento. - Vamos Stiles, eu sei que você esta tendo um sonho feliz, mas a Lydia esta vindo aí, não precisa ficar só com a do seu sonho – Disse isso sorrindo para o amigo que até então estava babando e gemendo levemente ali enquanto dormia.

-Vai se fuder Scott – Stiles levantava irritado assim que percebe que estava ainda no quarto do amigo. Ele queria se bater, mas bater no alfa também parecia uma boa coisa naquele momento... E quem dera se fosse com Lydia com quem estivesse sonhando e não certo ex alfa...

-Hey, não precisa de agressividade – E o alfa atual é atingindo por um livro no rosto atirado pelo jovem que ainda estava sentado no chão do quarto. -O que? Foi mal, mas sério, Lydia esta vindo ai, e Isaac esta la em baixo fazendo café.

-Sabe... Eu ainda não entendo como ele ainda mora aqui? -Stiles diz enquanto se levanta e vai ajeitando as coisas para descer sendo seguido do amigo, indo até a cozinha.

-Bem, ele agora é meu beta... -Scott diz conçando a cabeça entrando no comodo em que a pessoa em questão terminava de arrumar a mesa pro café.

-E somos amigos...-Isaac começava a falar enquanto ouvia a conversa dos dois.

-Eu não disse que te perdoei, só que você é meu beta – Scott o interrompe.

Sufocando um pequeno riso Stiles vai entrando na cozinha pegando o seu copo de café e se virando para os lupinos no lugar. A mãe do dono da casa havia saído para trabalhar e deixara os três jovens ali, uma vez que eles tentavam pesquisar juntos qualquer pista para que pudessem passar ao resto do bando.

-Enfim, o que a Lydia vai vir fazer aqui? - ele pergunta aos lobos.

-Bem, Lydia não gostou de saber que foi excluída da investigação e resolveu que não vai mais ficar de lado nos mistérios da cidade e fazer algo útil por aqui– A própria banshee responde entrando na cozinha recebendo olhares espantados dos rapazes presentes –A mãe dele me deixou entrar – ela diz apontando para Scott enquanto mexia os ombros em sinal de que não era um fato tão importante- E ah, ela pediu para que eu verificasse que vocês não iriam se matar enquanto ela não estava. -Terminou encarando os rapazes presente enquanto se sentava em uma das cadeiras.

-Enfim... -Stiles suspira olhando para a ruiva- Infelizmente nós não temos muito... Quer dizer, temos o suficiente para começar a montar um novo bestiario, mas nada que falasse sobre o tal sacrifício.

-Nada? -ela pergunta olhando para os meninos ali.

-Nada, é como se nunca tivesse acontecido antes -Isaac lhe responde.

_''Como se nunca tivesse acontecido...''_ Todos se olham pensando na frase, aquilo era muito bem trabalhado para ter sido um caso único, mas não havia mais o que fazer, apenas esperar, e esperando a frase se perde no fundo de suas mentes, deixando passar enquanto mais uma vez a rotina e a quase sempre tranquilidade de Beacon Hills voltava a reinar.

* * *

-oOo-

1 MES DEPOIS

-oOo-

* * *

Mas não, pera, estamos falando de Beacon Hills, quando foi que realmente houve paz e tranquilidade naquela cidade?

Ao menos era isso que o Xerife se perguntava naquela manhã. Desde que saíra do Nemeton e seu filho lhe contará toda a verdade, ou ao menos a verdade que ele conhecia de Beacon Hill, John esperava que as estranhezas parassem por ali, mas, bem, o destino nunca gostou de ser muito gentil não é mesmo? Por que claro, era super normal que os novos detetives que chegavam a cidade junto do pai -ausente, diga-se de passagem- de Scott, quisessem todos os detalhes da história da cidade e ainda montaram uma especie de laboratório digno dos filmes que seu filho gostava de ver de ficção cientifica e ainda perguntassem de mitos. Agentes do governo interessados em contos da Carochinha? Claro que é normal, super normal.

-Então ela teve mesmo um filho? - o Xerife escuta enquanto passava pelo tal laboratório montado do lado de fora do Departamento.

-Sim, e parece que estava casada com o xerife... - Ele houve uma voz feminina dizer, e pera, filho do xerife... Seu filho!

-Será que devemos nos preocupar?- a voz masculina diz.

-Pouco provável, ela tinha deixado a Academia fazia muitos anos, e ela fora morta quando ele ainda era bem pequeno, muito pouco provável que tenha tido tempo de ensinar algo a criança.- A voz feminina responde.

E após ouvir isso tudo que John faz é correr, no meio do medo e a adrenalina que lhe sobe ele entra em seu carro indo direto pra casa, apenas pensando, o que eles queriam dizer com perigo? O que queriam com seu filho? E o mais importante, o que fizeram com sua mulher?

Chegando a casa corre direto ao quarto do filho, vendo-o como sempre em seu computador, distraído, apesar que, John não tinha bem certeza, mas era impressão ou Stiles andava mais quieto que o normal? Não, ele ainda era a criança hiperativa de sempre não era? Não é por que ele anda passando mais tempo em casa e longe dos amigos que exista um problema? Bem depois de tudo que Stiles passara ele talvez também fizesse o mesmo... Não é?

-Pai?! Tudo bem? - o jovem fala ao perceber a presença do homem em sua porta.

-An? Tudo, tudo sim, an, vai querer pizza para a janta?

-an... - Ele olha em volta do quarto parando na tela do pc- Não sei, acho que não, pode fazer o que quiser pai.- e volta sua atenção ao computador.

E nisso John se afasta caminhando para seu quarto para tomar um banho e trocar-se, bem, Stiles quieto apesar de estranho era comum as vezes, agora Stiles recusando pizza e deixando que ele fizesse qualquer coisa sem o sermão de sempre de que o xerife precisava ser mais saudável, bem, tinha mesmo algo muito errado ali. E John apenas se martirizava por não saber, e muito menos saber mais sobre o filho, afinal, trabalhava o dia inteiro, e por mais que tentassem, não conseguiam ter uma boa conversa, ele odiava admitir, mas sabia tão pouco do filho...

-Ah Claudia... Se você estivesse aqui...

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

_"... ela dizia que eu era louca por querer manter o mínimo de ligação possível com eles, em parte eu devo concordar, mas Mel não entendia, não é que eu quisesse voltar aquela loucura, apenas era mais seguro assim. As marcas ainda doíam, ela esta preocupada, mas não podemos fazer nada... Ou ao menos é assim que penso... Laura esta correndo pela casa, cada vez maior, e o pequeno (não tenho certeza ainda do nome, talvez Derek) anda crescendo cada vez mais em meu ventre... Mel diz que nossas famílias se uniram um dia, eu a questiono como se já são unidas, ela disse que não veremos, mas vai ser, queria poder entendê-la... O que me faz lembrar de um tempo, ainda na Academia, quando pesquisávamos sobre eles, sobre o que acontecera naqueles tempos... Ah se soubéssemos desde o inicio o que eles realmente queriam..."_

-O que a mamãe queria dizer sobre isso? - Cora termina de ler em voz alta olhando para o irmão.

-Nem desconfio – Derek lhe responde enquanto olha o diário de sua mãe nas mãos de sua irmã.

Eles haviam indo para Paris, pois era ali que o diário de sua mãe começava, tudo por conta do que ela falara para Cora uns dias antes de falecer, "... ela dissera que talvez um dia as coisas dessem errado, e eu não a ouvi, mas quer saber, pequena, se um dia quiser mesmo entender tudo, comece pelo começo e vá para Paris...", e logicamente Cora não entendeu nada naquela época, mas quando houve o incêndio, e sua mãe lhe dera o diário falando de Paris e para fugir, digamos que era uma ordem até que simples. Se ela tivesse idade para entender. E agora de volta a cidade luz em um dos cafés com seu irmão ela apenas se perguntava, o que ela queria dizer, e o que isso tinha haver com museus antigos que tanto sua mãe citava em seu diário sem concluir nenhum dos pensamentos.

-O que é isso? - Derek lhe pergunta.

-Isso o que?

-Na capa.

Ali estava desenhado um pequeno circulo com um menor no centro tendo fios indo de um a outro como linhas ou correntes tortas.

-Nem desconfio... -Ela diz olhando fixamente para a capa.

-Acho que já vi algo semelhante antes...

-Hey, espera, tem algo aqui- A menina diz enquanto revirava o livro a procura de marcas deixadas para trás.

-O que é?

-Uma carta...

_"Meus queridos, se estão lendo isso é por que possivelmente eu já me fui, eu gostaria de poder explicar, mas seria perigoso demais para vocês. Assim como também sera o caminho que farão, mas sera necessário se ela estiver certa... Bem, ela sempre estava... Se querem saber não foi apenas os Argents que nos mataram naquele dia, existe um povo, um grupo, muito mais forte e temível, mas isso depois lhes explicarei. Existe mais uma carta guardada, e ela diz tudo ao fim, apenas recomecem de onde paramos e vocês iram entender, voltem no tempo, e vejam sobre o inicio do Éden, e lá encontraram as respostas. E estejam com os humanos, Scott, Stiles e seus amigos, e vocês iram entender. Boa sorte e perdoe me, por acabar envolvendo vocês._

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe."_

-Derek? -Cora diz com os olhos marejados.

-Eu realmente queria saber.

-O que faremos?

-Descobrir, não era isso que nossa mãe queria?

-Quem era a outra pessoa que ela sempre cita?

-Não faço ideia, ela não tinha amigas próximas quando nasci...

-O que sera que houve?

Derek da de bruços em resposta a irmã, ele não sabia, mas, Stiles? Ele nem deveria ser nascido direito quando ela escreveu essa carta, e se fosse, era pequeno demais, como ela sabia? E que raios de organização era aquela?

-Derek

-An?

-Tem um mapa aqui.

-Tem dois mapas aí – ele diz pegando um deles da mão dela.

-Sim, um da Grécia...

-E outro de Beacon Hills...

Eles se olham, mas a decisão era um tanto clara, por mais que doesse e estranho fosse, cada um teria que ir para um lado, ela para as ruínas gregas que sua mãe deixava escrito, e ele de volta a cidade de qual nunca deveria ter saído, o que iriam fazer? Não sabiam, mas era assim que aquele o jogo de pistas começava.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Stiles podia ouvir seu pai roncando no quarto ao lado, estava tarde, mas nem tanto para o menino que a muito perdera o costume de dormir. Ou mesmo o prazer de. Pelo relógio de seu computador passava das dez horas da noite, mas o que prendia mesmo a atenção era uma propaganda na internet... Era de um bar, ele e Scott estiveram lá antes quando tentaram capturar o Kanima, mas... Não que ele costumasse a ir a lugares assim, mas... Será que deveria ir? No breve texto dizia que hoje estaria funcionando, e não que ele não tivesse gostado de ir na primeira vez, até fizera amizade com algumas dragqueens, mas ir?

De duvidas por duvidas, Stiles resolveu mandar um foda-se para o próprio cérebro e coração, e no impulso, saiu de casa, levando a carteira, não pegou as chaves. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de voltar sóbrio.

Mas, agora no balcão do bar, a ideia toda lhe pareceu estupida novamente, sério mesmo Stiles, você esta mesmo enchendo a cara apenas por que além de não ter sorte no amor, ou no jogo, ou em qualquer outro fator em sua vida? Sério? Patético era o que ele pensava.

E foi entre um copo e outro (que ele conseguiu comprar por sabiamente ter lembrado de levar uma identidade falsa decente), que ele notou um certo ser se aproximar. Era alto, e com um físico atlético, usava regata preta justa ao corpo, acompanhado de calças de coro e coturnos, cabelos loiros com uma longa franja com as pontas pintadas de preto, e a nuca raspada, e olhos, ah os olhos, de um brilhante azul intenso que despia Stiles com o olhar, e pircings, um em cada cartilagem das orelhas, prateado com pedras acinzentadas. O menino tem a leve impressão que já o viu em algum outro momento, talvez na delegacia quando foi levar o almoço do pai. Ele não sabia, e talvez pela bebida, naquele momento ele não se importava.

-Hey Stiles certo? - o tal loiro diz se aproximando dele.

-An? Sim, e você é?

-Desculpe minha grosseria, Tomas Reed, prazer, acho que já nos vimos na central de policia não é mesmo?

-Acho que sim, meu pai trabalha lá... - Stiles diz olhando o rapaz que se aproximava ainda mais dele, tinha um cheiro interessante o menino pensou, não parecia de colonia, mas era envolvente.

-Sim sim, então eu estava certo - o loiro diz com um sorriso divertido.

-An, você não ira contar a ele não é Tomas?

-Tommy, você pode me chamar de Tommy, e relaxa, acho que estamos ambos aqui para curtir, certo?- Stiles apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, sorrindo para ele. - E falando em curtir – Reed aproxima a boca do ouvido do mais novo e sussurra – O que acha de curtirmos em um outro canto aqui ein?- Pego de surpresa, mas também de uma crescente excitação pelo perigo e desconhecido, Stiles aceita e caminha com o outro para um canto mais escuro da boate.

-Sabe, eu não pensei que esse fosse o seu tipo de lugar-Tomas dizia enquanto beijava seus lábios e descia sua boca por seu pescoço e clavícula.

-Há muitas coisas sobre mim que ninguém sabe- Stiles responde e volta a beijar sua boca, era loucura ele sabia, mas sinceramente, ele não se importava, ao menos por aquela noite Stiles resolveu que se deixaria esquecer, talvez ser livre, esquecer ele, e por isso se deixou afundar ainda mais nos beijos e caricias do homem a sua frente. Ele realmente precisava de um tempo para a sua própria escuridão.


	5. Capítulo IV - Kira

A jovem corria desesperada pela floresta, sabia que estavam atrás dela, mas ela precisava chegar, precisava _encontrá-lo._

Não parecia ter mais que quinze anos, cabelos negros assim como seus olhos, parecia ser oriental, era pequena e extremamente branca, tinha uma beleza simples e encantadora, usava shorts e uma blusa regata preta simples, no peito um colar de cristal pendia em seu pescoço. No pulso esquerdo uma tatuagem de aparência tribal. E nos ombros uma bolsa, que ela parecia tentar levar em segurança.

Seu rosto estava marcado pelo cansaço e o medo. Fugia deles, fugia daquelas criaturas que um dia já chamara de família... Mas sera que eram mesmo família? Olhos brilhantes, e o cheiro da magia no ar. As luzes queimavam, a carne doía. Ela tinha que conseguir.

Fazia tantos anos, sua mãe era jovem, mas _elas_ a ajudaram, _elas_ permitiram que _ela_ tivesse uma chance de sobreviver. Fugir daquela loucura.

Mas eles não queriam saber, e não ficaram felizes quando descobriram que as ideias permaneciam vivas. Alias, terrível erro pensarem que se poderia matar ideias. Como mataram _elas._..

Não fazia muito tempo que encontrara aquelas cartas e a bolsa, e quando percebeu apenas fez o menos sensato. Fugiu.

E agora estava ali, num lugar desconhecido, cercada pelo desconhecido. E foi quando vira, aquilo que estava escrito tomando formas na realidade o lugar onde deveria ir bem a sua frente, como se as palavras tivessem tomando formas e vida. Fez como ela escrevera, pulara aquele muro, e entrara naquela casa, vendo aquela que estava ali descrita e por um momento sentiu que estava em segurança, e tudo ficaria bem.

Lydia estava brincando com Prada, sua cadelinha no quintal quando vê a estranha garota entrando pulando seu muro, por um momento pensou em gritar, mas seu instinto lhe dizia que apesar de talvez não ser humano, era alguém que precisava de ajuda, era amigo.

-Moça... An... Você esta bem? -Ela diz se aproximando.

-Por favor, entregue...entregue isso a ele... -Ela diz puxando a bolsa, porém perdendo a consciência logo em seguida, e desmaiando em cima da ruiva, que a segura, e grita por Aiden que estava ali em sua cozinha, é... Seria um longo fim de tarde...

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

E a tarde parecia linda e pacífica de outro lado em Beacon Hills, ou assim Peter Hale pensava enquanto lia seu jornal sentado do lado de fora do Starbucks em uma das mesinhas que ali ficavam, sendo um dia tranquilo simplesmente resolveu ignorar a aproximação de um recém-chegado. Bem toda a calmaria tende a acabar não?

-Pensei que tivesse fugido com seus sobrinhos...

-E eu que você tivesse morrido, mas veja só não é mesmo Decalion? -O ex alfa responde com sarcasmo.

-Importa-se? -o Alfa diz apontando para a cadeira perto de Peter.

-Na verdade sim.

-Mas sentarei mesmo assim.

-O que quer? - Peter diz com um suspiro cansado, fechando os olhos e o jornal em mãos, colocando o em cima da mesa.

-Nossa, é assim que você fala com velhos amigos?

-Nós nunca fomos amigos.

-Bem, faz de conta, sabe eu me lembro...

-De?

-De um jovem Peter que costumava não saber esconder o olhar de cobiça sobre a minha pessoa.

-Não fale besteiras, eu nunca fiz isso ou devo supor que você queria que eu olhasse assim?- Ele da um sorriso de escarnio.

-Então por que não escuta o seu próprio coração? -Decalion diz a última frase sussurrada no ouvido do outro ali, se levantando e indo embora, deixando para trás um Peter confuso, encabulado, e com o coração acelerado.

-Ma que porra foi essa? - ele fala indignado para ninguém em particular.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

O dia passava calmo na clinica veterinária, cachorros latiam, crianças entravam querendo saber de seus bichinhos, Deaton as atendia enquanto Scott cuidava dos animais que ficavam no fundo da loja... Eventualmente sendo atacado por gatos que não iam com sua cara, mas nada que não desse para superar...

-Hey, Scott -chamou o veterinário encostado no batente da porta enquanto observava o garoto tentando inutilmente se aproximar de um dos gatinhos para o alimentar... De novo.

-Sim? -Ele diz olhando curioso para o mais velho.

-An... Por algum acaso você... -E é interrompido pelo celular do jovem.

-Perdão Deaton, um minuto -Scott diz olhando o numero de quem ligara.

-Esta tudo bem, atenda.

-Ah sim, an... Lydia? O que...? Estou indo. - E desliga o telefone olhando para o chefe – An...

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, vá lá socorrê-los, até mais tarde Scott.

-An, okay – o menino diz sem entender.

Scott sai da clinica em sua moto correndo para a casa da Banshee, não entendera nada do que ela dissera, algo envolvendo uma garota desmaiada em seu quintal, e uma bolsa magica... Ele diria em outros tempos que a ruiva precisaria de férias por delirar coisas, mas depois de tudo o que passaram, a única coisa que lhe vinha a mente era o estresse e a ansiedade que cresciam para saber o que teria acontecido.

Chegou a casa encontrando já Ethan na porta esperando, que indicou para que o alfa o seguisse entrando na casa.

-Eles me ligaram agora pouco também, aparentemente a menina fugia... - o gêmeo fala subindo a escada da casa em direção aos quartos.

-Alguma noção do que possa ter acontecido? -Scott pergunta.

-Nenhuma, a não ser que você considere o fato de uma adolescente aparecer do nada como se estivesse fugindo da cruz... -Aiden aparece na porta do quarto fazendo os entrar.

A menina dormia na cama de Lydia, que se encontrava ao seu lado, limpando sua testa com um pano molhado.

-Sabem, considerando tudo é uma possibilidade a se considerar... - A ruiva diz.

-Cade o Stiles? -Scott pergunta – Geralmente é ele que advinha essas coisas.

-Seria legal mesmo saber, mas a criatura não atende o celular – Lydia diz indicando o celular em cima da mesinha de cabeceira com a cabeça.

-E o que você quis dizer com bolsa magica? -O alfa pergunta coçando a cabeça e olhando para os presentes.

-Veja por si mesmo -Aiden fala lhe jogando a bolsa de couro que até então a menina carregava.

-An... - Scott começa a mexer na bolsa mas.. -Ai! - ele diz, a bolsa simplesmente fica incandescente em suas mãos, caindo no chão novamente. -Mas o que?

-Ela não abre, e toda a vez que um de nós tentou abrir ela fez isso. -Ethan responde sorrindo de lado para o alfa, enquanto se senta na cadeira da penteadeira da dona do quarto.

-Hey, cheguei,desculpem a demora – Allisson entra no quarto carregando sacolas e o celular -E trouxe o que pediu Lydia, é ela? - diz apontando para a menina deitada.

-Não, magina – A ruiva revira os olhos – trouxe os remédios?

-An, sim, aqui – E ela entrega a sacola para a garota que começou a fazer curativos na jovem.

-Hey, Allisson, pensa rápido. -Scott diz enquanto atira a bolsa para a caçadora.

-Mas ein? - Ela pega a bolsa e loga a deixa cair – Ai, o que é isso?

-Ela te queimou também? -o alfa pergunta.

-Sim... O que é isso? -A jovem pergunta.

-É o que queremos saber, alguém faz o favor de achar o Stiles? - Aiden fala.

E nesse momento, a garota adormecia reage ao nome, e seus olhos brilham, antes de se fechar novamente. "eu preciso achá-lo" ela sussurra. E adormece novamente, agora ardendo em febre, mais que antes.

-Alguém chamou o Deaton? -Allisson pergunta vendo a cena.

-Eu vou fazer isso. -Scott responde.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Não muito longe dali o jovem tão requisitado em outra casa se encontra jogado em meio a um emaranhado de lençóis e travesseiros, em seu próprio quarto. Ouvia o celular vibrando incessantemente em algum canto da bagunça que reinava ali, mas ele tinha esperanças de quem quer que fosse simplesmente desistisse. Ele não estava afim de conversar com ninguém.

Estava de ressaca, era fato. Não se orgulhava de si mesmo, mas parte de si não se arrependia da noite anterior, conhecera Tommy que ainda lhe foi gentil e lhe dera uma carona até em casa. E por sorte não se encontrara com o pai no meio do caminho. Stiles não saberia o que fazer caso tivesse que conversar com o xerife naquele dia.

-Olha só não é que você esta vivo? - Stiles ouve uma voz vindo de sua janela.

-Boa noite para você também Isaac – O jovem responde se encolhendo na cama, não tinha nada errado em querer passar o dia barra o resto da vida deitado na cama tinha? Claro que não.

-Você esta bem? - O lobo pergunta ao notar o estranho cheiro de álcool no adolescente e o estado da bagunça em seu quarto.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Stiles se levanta, se sentando em sua cama, e notando que foi uma péssima ideia ao sentir sua cabeça girar terrivelmente.

-Bem, acontecer aconteceu, mas o que aconteceu com você? - Isaac é respondido pelo olhar de Stiles que dizia bem "estou de ressaca e querendo morrer na minha cama, quer falar logo de uma vez?" - Bem, apareceu uma garota estranha na casa da Lydia esta tarde, e o povo tava querendo que você fosse lá.

-Olha, não sei se contaram para vocês, mas o xerife da cidade ainda não sou eu sabe? Nem conheço todos por aqui alias.

-Não é isso, é que essa garota...

-O que? Lydia se sentiu ameaçada por alguém novo na cidade? Ela poderia muito bem resolver isso sozinha sabe...

-Ela não é humana.

-Então é com vocês.

-Mas também não é um lobo, o cheiro dela é diferente

-Deaton?

-Já foi vê-la, ela esta desmaiada.

-Então...?

-Bem, quando eu cheguei lá eles simplesmente me mandaram vir te buscar, e aqui estou. -Isaac termina dizendo com um balançar de ombros.

-Okay, okay – e com um suspiro o jovem se levanta indo se arrumar para acompanhar o amigo.

Definitivamente não era um crime querer ficar em casa, mas não seria de hoje que seus desejos não são atendidos certo?

Mas foi apenas chegando a casa da banshee que ele percebeu que errado estava ele, ao ver que seja lá o que acontecera, não lhe dava o luxo de reclamar da vida.

Na cama da ruiva estava uma menina, parecia ser asiática, mas em sua cabeça aparecia claramente orelhas de raposa, como se fossem daquelas tiaras que ele tanto via em eventos de quadrinhos que ele costumava ir. Seu corpo estava marcado por riscos pretos e aparentemente queimavam. Haviam cortes, e ela parecia ter lutado. E no pescoço um colar... Um colar que ele tinha certeza que já tinha visto e não era um objeto comum.

-Mas o que aconteceu por aqui? - Stiles diz ao entrar, sendo seguido de Isaac logo atrás dele.

-Eis a pergunta de um milhão de dolares Stilinski, mas dar a resposta seria ainda melhor sabe. -Lydia o respondeu, sentada num banco perto da menina.

E foi nesse momento que ela pareceu acordar, em um pequeno espasmo, vomitando um liquido espeço e negro, sendo prontamente acudida por Deaton e Lydia, a garota abre os olhos, cansada se encosta na cabeceira da cama, olhando para todos que estavam ali. E todos a olhavam apreensivos.

-Me perdoe por isso. - Ela diz num to de voz baixo e rouco,como alguém que não falava há muito tempo, e tosse como se doesse fazer aquilo.

-Esta tudo bem querida – Deaton começa a dizer numa voz baixa e mansa, tentando levar segurança a menina- Você está em um lugar seguro agora e tudo ficara bem. Eu me chamo Deaton...

-O druida certo? - Ela o interrompe. - E você seria Lydia – fala olhando para a ruiva ao seu lado. - Allisson, Isaac, Aiden, Ethan, Scott e por fim, você Stiles. Eu li sobre vocês.

Todos os presentes a olharam assustados, e se entreolharam, afinal, quem era ela?

-Não entendam mal, eu sei que vocês poderão me ajudar, ela disse que vocês iriam.

-Ela quem? Quem é você? Como sabe da gente? -Stiles fala.

-Delicado como uma flor não? - Allisson rebate.

-Perdão – a garota diz - Me chamo Kira.

-Kira, tipo, o carinha lá de Death Note? Onde esta o L? -Stiles fala.

-STILES – todos dizem ao mesmo tempo

-Esta tudo bem – Kira diz rindo – olha eu não sei dele, mas seria bom encontrá-lo – ela ri mais – Bem, eu não os conheço, mas ela conhecia, e escreveu sobre vocês -termina apontado para a bolsa- pode me entregar ela por favor? - E nisso Scott entra a misteriosa sacola para a jovem.

-Olha, cuidado, essa... - E ele se interrompe ao ver a menina abrindo a bolsa sem problema nenhum.

-Desculpe, mas quem é ela? - Ethan diz.

-Melanie Spring.

-Melanie Spring? - Deaton diz exaltado – Como você conheceu Melanie Spring?

-Ela e Talia salvaram minha mãe daquele campo quando elas eram jovens, alguns anos antes de partir ela deixou isso com minha mãe, e disse a ela que quando ela tivesse um filho, pra que entregasse, e não se preocupasse, que tudo ficaria bem. Bem eu nasci e minha mãe fez exatamente isso, e algumas semanas atrás eu achei as cartas então...

-Pera, quem é Melanie? - Stiles questiona aquilo que todo o jovem bando pensava.

-Ela foi uma das pessoas mais poderosas que essa terra já viu. - Deaton respondeu.

-Druida? - Isaac pergunta.

-Não, ela era humana, mas era diferente, ela tinha em seu sangue algo que já havia há muito tempo se apagado da história. -Deaton fala e todos o olham de forma indagadora.

-Bem, ela escreveu muitas coisas, e minha mãe disse que ela era vidente e sempre sabia o que fazer ou dizer, por isso ela confiou e fez o que Melanie pediu.

-Talia não era a mãe do Derek? - Stiles pergunta olhando para o veterinário.

-Sim.

-E cade esta tal de Spring?

-Ela morreu nas mãos da Academia – Kira respondeu. - Foi de la que fugi, e da onde ela e Talia salvaram minha mãe.

-Se sua mãe tinha fugido, como você voltou? - Aiden pergunta.

-Bem, deixem me explicar desde o começo okay? - ela recebeu vários acenos de cabeça. -Bem, tudo começou...


	6. Capítulo V - Passado e Origens

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Não foi betado, então eu possivelmente vou estar editando ele futuramente, mas eu tinha que postar hoje espero que gostem, acho que finalmente temos aqui o inicio das explicações e o real começo dos mistérios dessa fic, então espero que curtam -ps eu aviso se chegar mesmo a ser editado algo aqui-

* * *

"Antes de eu contar a história de minha mãe e como cheguei até aqui, devo primeiramente contar-lhes sobre eles, sobre a Academia.

Vocês entendem, seres como nós, mesmo que escondidas nas lendas humanas atualmente, sempre, sempre existimos. Bruxas, Fadas, Lobisomens, Kitsunes, Vampiros, Banshee, Elfos, Anjos e Demonios, entre tantos outros, somos reais não apenas fruto da imaginação de alguns. Estamos vivos, existimos de verdade.

Mas também somos diferentes, e isso é perigoso, tanto para nós, quanto para os outros, sabe, humanos. Pois ambas as partes se assustam, e quando se encontram, normalmente boas coisas não acontecem para nenhum dos dois.

E foi mais ou menos assim que eu me deparei com a Academia Siglo."

–Você esta falando de algo como a escola do professor Xavier? Tipo X-Man? - Stiles pergunta para a jovem.

–Stiles! - Scott diz.

–Ah tá, vai me dizer que não pensou o mesmo?

–...- O alfa da um pescotapa no amigo e volta a prestar atenção sem querer admitir que sim, pensou.

–Não meninos, definitivamente não- Kira ri, e acaba tossindo mais um pouco, sentando melhor na cama, sua cabeça doía, mas ela precisava falar. -Bem, não digo que não tenha nada haver, na verdade a escola do filme foi baseada neste lugar, sabem, já ouviram a velha história de que toda a lenda tem um fundo de verdade? Pois bem...

"Sim, lá é um lugar onde pessoas como nós são reunidas para aprendermos a nos controlar melhor, mas não apenas isso, também é para nos tornar soldados. Sabe, não existe aquela coisa de que um lugar feliz e acolhedor como no filme, definitivamente não, na verdade em nada se assemelha a história que você falou Stiles, apenas o fato de ser um lugar isolado e ali ter criaturas magicas para todos os lados.

Porém agora entramos em um campo que eu não sei lhes contar direito realmente, apenas por que eu nunca aprendi o suficiente para saber.

Sei que todos que entram lá é por uma causa, um objetivo, um sonho, que cativou a muitos, que é poder viver sem ter medo de sermos mortos por sermos 'diferentes', mas existe algo um tanto quanto cabuloso nisso. Os treinamentos são torturantes, e algo estranho acontece com todos os iniciados, todos são treinados para serem soldados e não possuírem emoções. Eu realmente não sei o por que.

Sei apenas que somos divididos por níveis, e quanto mais baixo é o seu, menos você saberá o que ocorre nos outros níveis, e bem, você é tratado como um mero pião, deve obedecer sem questionar, e sua morte não sera sentida, sera apenas mais uma entre tantas. Você não tem direito de viver, apenas fazer aquilo que e ordenado pela Academia.

Mas nem todos entram conscientes disso lá. Claro, tem aqueles que se juntam pelo desespero, mas também existe casos em que a Academia toma você para ela, literalmente você é sequestrado, mas não bem isso, quero dizer, você é literalmente apagado de todos os registros existentes, como se você nunca nem sequer tivesse existido, e passa a ser mais um peão, querendo ou não.

Isso foi o que aconteceu comigo. Eu tinha 10 anos quando me acharam, se surpreenderam em ver um Kitsune nos Estados Unidos, e resolveram que eu poderia ser um bom soldado um dia. Ou algo assim, por que o pouco que lembro era minha mãe tentando fugir comigo, e eles atrás de nós. Lembro da mamãe me entregando uma caixa, e no momento seguinte ela sendo morta e eu levada..."

Naquele momento lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Kira com as lembranças que lhe viam a mente, sendo confortada por Lydia e Allisson que sentavam-se ao seu lado na cama e lhes fazia carinho.

–Eles são monstros, mas por que fizeram isso? Digo, qual o objetivo? -Allisson dizia.

–Por que eu era diferente, eu nasci com poderes que eles queriam, e minha mãe fugiu deles quando era mais nova...

"Eu chorei e fiquei assustada por muito tempo, acho que posso dizer que até hoje tenho medo, quando me colocaram la eu não entendia, apenas sabia que eu deveria ser perfeita como eles queriam, ou algo ruim aconteceria comigo, e eu vi isso acontecendo a muitas das crianças e jovens que tentavam questionar, aquilo era insano.

Mas lembrando, mamãe tinha me dado uma caixa, e não era qualquer um que poderia abri-la, por isso não mexeram, acharam que era nada, mas na verdade era um bau, e ali mamãe tudo explicava.

Quero dizer, eu nunca passei da faze de cadete, peão, fosse o que fosse, mas mamãe passara... E por isso ela odiava eles com todas as forças.

Foi num dia logo depois de um dos milhares de treinamentos que tínhamos, eu não fui muito bem neles, e por isso me castigaram, eu consegui chegar ao dormitório, e tudo o que fiz foi sentar no chão perto da parede ao lado de minha cama e chorar. E ninguém que dormia ali falou nada, ou tentou zoar, sabe era uma cena comum e isso acontecia com todos.

Foi quando reparei na caixa embaixo da cama, como eu nunca consegui abrir ela também nunca me preocupei em examinar, apenas a guardei, afinal, fora a ultima coisa que eu ganhara da minha mãe antes de ser jogada naquele inferno.

Mas foi ai que reparei que estive tentando abrir ela da forma errada esse tempo todo, não se abria como uma caixa, e sim como algo magico, e ali tinha uma carta, que eu não pude acreditar quando vi."

Nisso a garota tirou de dentro da bolsa uma folha, uma carta amarelada pelo tempo, manchada por lagrimas que com certeza caíram inúmeras vezes por cima, seja por quem a leu, seja pela senhora que a havia escrito

_"Kira, querida, seja forte, vai ficar tudo bem._

_Escrevo isso enquanto dorme ao meu lado neste quarto de hotel, faz uns dias desde a ultima vez que vimos um deles, mas sinto que não tardara até eles nos alcançarem e tentarem te levar de mim._

_Queria eu poder ser forte para protegê-la amor, mas infelizmente não o sou._

_Mas eu posso te dar conhecimento, e essa sera a melhor e maior ferramenta que você terá para vencê-los no futuro. Ela disse que ficara tudo bem, e acredito, sei que tudo ficara bem com você, não sei como nem quando, mas isso um dia ira parar, essa loucura vai acabar._

_E quem é ela? Bem, seu nome era Melanie Spring, e ela era uma guardiã. As pessoas chamam guardiões de anjos, mas eu diria que são o oposto, menos ela, ela sim era um._

_Quando eu nasci, eu já nasci dentro da Academia, nunca conheci minha família, e por muitos anos acreditei que aquilo era vida, que era o certo. Até conhecer seu pai... Eu me apaixonei e amei seu pai como nunca, mas era errado na visão deles, da Academia, mas eu não entendi como poderia ser errado amar. Até me castigarem, e foi ai que as conheci._

_Melanie era doce e uma mulher maravilhosa, ela cuidou de mim depois daquilo, e me deu a segurança de saber que eu não estava errada em sentir, e que na verdade isso me tornava mais especial e poderosa que muitos ali. Eu só não entendi como uma vez que nem capaz de me proteger e proteger a você eu fui... Ela dizia que o amor é poderoso, bem, isso eu não consigo discordar por completo._

_Ela me contou e agora digo a você, o que conhece é apenas a ponta de um iceberg gigante do que existe. Existem escalas, e os mais fracos (ou nível mais baixo como ela disse) não podem ter conhecimento, e apenas os mais altos o possuem._

_Bem, eu gostaria de saber explicar mais, mas nem ela me contou e eu nunca quis realmente saber, apenas fugir, encontrar seu pai e poder viver a vida que nunca tive._

_Um dia eu estava no campo treinando sozinha tentando descarregar minha frustração quando ela e sua amiga Talia Black apareceu, e me convidaram para ir embora, eu perguntei para onde, e Talia apenas respondera, para a liberdade._

_Eu não pensei, apenas fui._

_E no caminho enfrentamos problemas, mas conseguimos, e encontramos seu pai que sabia de tudo já naquela altura de época, e ele veio conosco. No fim, antes de nos separar Melanie me entregou essa bolsa, e disse para eu dar ao meu primeiro filho ou filha, e disse que haveriam sim problemas, mas que no fim você ficaria bem minha pequena, e eu confiei, eu sabia que ela era uma siglo poderosa, então eu não teria que temer, e eu realmente acredito que você ficara bem._

_Faz 15 anos que fugimos, e há 5 nos encontram e mataram seu pai, você era pequena, mas tudo o que eu pude fazer foi pegar tudo e ir embora com você. Hoje sinto que faltara pouco para ser minha vez, por isso arrumei esse bau, ele ira guardar tudo magicamente, e apenas você poderá abri-lo._

_Creio que a bolsa que Melanie me entregou seja aberta da mesma forma, eu nunca consegui ver o que existe ai dentro._

_E digamos também que seja por isso que nós estamos sempre viajando, por todos os lugares, nunca parando, e sempre parecendo fugitivas... Bem, nós somos fugitivas._

_Eu diria para você encontrá-la, ou mesmo Talia, mas ouvi dizer que elas foram mortas por eles faz muito tempo. Eu não sei... Não sei o que dizer ou para onde guiá-la docinho, apenas peço que tenha calma, e confie que vai ficar tudo bem._

_Um dia acontecera a grande batalha pela liberdade, e eu tenho fé em você e nos seus futuros amigos meu amor. E lembre, nunca esqueça de sentir, pois é o amor e os sentimentos que nos tornam mais humanos, muito mais vivos._

_Te amo muito,_

_Mamãe"_

A jovem terminou a leitura e a tensão no ar dentro daquele quarto era tocável. Em todas as cabeças o mesmo pensamento, o que era a Academia, e o que queriam? O que raios eram Siglos? E como eles puderam fazer isso a vida de inocentes tratando-os como meros objetos?

–Bem, por muito tempo eu fiquei com a carta de mamãe em minha cabeça, e isso me ajudou a não pirar e perder meu lado humano como tanto eles queriam. E sim, isso acontecia, vi vários de meus colegas, e poucos amigos que eu assim os chamava no começo daquilo, se tornando frios e calculistas, como se não vivessem mais e não passassem de meras armas nas mãos deles.

"E eu realmente tinha medo, mas tentei de todas as formas me segurar. Eu nunca passei para a próxima fase, eu nunca soube o que acontecia, eu apenas ficava ali, me segurando.

Até que um dia eu consegui abrir a bolsa de Melanie, quase um mês depois de ler a carta, eu achei as cartas delas, e naquilo praticamente se tinha um livro, pelas paginas eu suponho que ela levou muito tempo para concluir,e possivelmente para planejar o que fazer." - E assim puxando da bolsa Kira pega um enorme livro, pequeno em tamanho, mas volumoso em relação as paginas.

–Acho que a mais importante para começar é logo a primeira, onde ela conversa comigo.

_"Querida Kira,_

_Sinto não poder me apresentar de forma melhor, gostaria de poder conhecê-la, mas sei que isso jamais sera possível. Mas tirando a parte triste que tal começarmos pelo simples?_

_Muito prazer em conhecê-la, me chamo Melanie Spring, mas isso você já deve saber, sei que sua mãe lhe falou sobre mim._

_Bem, não queria soar estranha, mas acho que não existe outra forma numa situação como essa não é? Digo, você ainda nem nasceu e olha eu aqui escrevendo isso... Queria que a realidade fosse diferente... Bem, não que você não deve ter imaginado, mas sim eu tenho a ade poder ver o futuro, mas digamos que esta não seja a unica habilidade que tenho, muito menos de que eu realmente consigo ver tudo. Nem sempre. Mas pelo que vi o que esta por vir, forcei-me ao máximo ao menos para dar a vocês uma guia do que fazer. Sim vocês no plural, você não ficara sozinha por muito tempo minha querida, e logo mais escreverei um pouco dos seus futuros amigos, confie, eles vão te ajudar, pois são como você, são como nós, e também buscam pelo certo e pela liberdade nessa vida._

_A Academia é sim um lugar tenebroso, e existe muitos siglos em poder e no poder deles, mas saiba, não são todos maus, para inicio de história, siglos são humanos, e não nascemos para o mal... Bem, pena que ser corrompido é tão simples não?_

_Eu escrevi o máximo que pude, e fiz o máximo que me era permitido, e até o que não era, não posso dizer que sera fácil, muito menos que derrotá-los sera simples, enfrentar Kanimas e Darachs sera fichinha comparado ao que esta por vir._

_E sim Stiles, Talia Black é Talia Hale, ela mudou de sobrenome quando casou, é só pensar um pouco menino._

_Nas próximas paginas vocês encontraram maiores detalhes, boa sorte meninos, vai ficar tudo bem, confiem em mim, vocês serão capazes de libertar aquelas crianças, eu sei que serão."_

–Então? - Kira diz ao terminar de ler- Ela descreve um pouco cada um de vocês para que eu soubesse quem são e que poderia confiar quando os visse, e uma pequena rota de fuga que segui na primeira chance que tive para chegar até aqui.

–Okay, informação demais, eu realmente preciso respirar – Isaac diz se levantando e se aproximando da janela do quarto da menina.

–Concordo contigo bro, é muita realidade sendo jogada de uma vez... -Ethan diz se aproximando do lupino na janela.

–Bem que eu ouvi dizer que elas, Talia e Melanie tinha planejado algo, mas, realmente, eu nunca imaginei o quão grande era tudo isso... -Deaton fala, enquanto apoia a cabeça em uma das mãos, sentado em um dos bancos no quarto, pensando no que ouvira.

–Tá... Eu realmente levei uma cortada duma mulher que já morreu via carta? -Stiles diz indignado e também assustado com o assunto.

–Vocês sabem o que são esses tais Kanimas e Darachs que ela menciona? -Kira pergunta.

–Digamos que Beacon Hills teve alguns probleminhas nos últimos tempos com o sobrenatural... -Lydia responde.

–E nós meio que acabamos nos envolvendo no meio e tentando salvar a todos. -Allisson completa.

–A gente te conta toda a história depois - A ruiva diz.

–Bem, ela esta certa, mas acho que falando por todos, Kira, nós vamos sim ajudar e... -Scott começa a dizer, se levantando e andando pelo quarto.

–Como assim falando por todos? Você esta pensando mesmo em comprar essa briga? -Aiden o interrompe.

–E você pretende fazer o que? Ficar de braços cruzados sabendo que tem um mundo dependendo da gente? -Lydia o corta irritada.

–Apenas digo que devemos pensar, e se quer saber, não eu não sinto vontade de me envolver numa guerra sendo que nós ainda estamos tentando nos reconstruir depois de tudo o que houve. -Aiden responde.

–Então fale por você, por que eu estou nessa, continua Scott.-A ruiva diz.

–Lydia, você não pode estar falando serio.

–Na verdade estou sim, e se você não concorda, olha a porta da rua é serventia da casa sabe.

–Lydia... -O gêmeo tenta argumentar, apenas cansado se levanta e sai, eles conversariam melhor depois ele pensava.

–Bem... -Scott continua. -Ta, então a maioria aqui vai ajudar, mas primeiro temos que saber, eles ainda estão por aqui Kira? Digo, os caras do mal querendo te matar?

–Talvez – A jovem responde.

–Então temos que te achar um abrigo primeiro. -O alfa diz.

–Ela pode ficar la em casa -Allisson começa. -Temos um quarto a mais, e bem, não imagino algum maluco, humano ou não tentando invadir a casa de caçadores armados até os dentes e que ainda conhecem e possuem elementos mágicos para proteção.

–Esta certo, e também temos que começar a investigar, quem são eles? O que eles querem? E todo o resto. Mas creio que isso seja uma coisa para todos nós. -Scott continua.

–Sim -Stiles começa- E também temos que saber mais das especies, tipo, siglos? Da onde surgiu isso? Vou começar a pesquisar.

–Eu vou com você -Lydia diz -Se quiser claro...

–Eu topo – O jovem diz sorrindo.

–Mas, por onde começar? -Isaac pergunta.

–Bem, talvez eu possa ajudar. -De repente um senhor levemente grisalho aparece na porta.

–Papai? - A ruiva exclama.

–Digamos que sua mãe não foi a única ajudada por Melanie e Talia, Kira.

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo

Bem, aqui estamos, o fim, mentira, fim do capitulo, pelas minhas estimativas se tudo correr bem essa fic ainda terá muitos capítulos -então tenham piedade de mim e deixem reviews dizendo se gostaram u.ú  
Sério, reviews aquecem o coração e nos incentivam a continuar escrevendo o/  
Bem, enfim, chega de lenga lenga né hehe, aqui esta o capítulo e eu realmente espero que tenham gostado :)


	7. VI - Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Notas iniciais do capítulo : Não betado novamente, mas revisei o melhor que pude, então, se caso eu tenha deixado algo passar, por favor avisem. E mais nas notas finais, então até la pessoal, espero que curtam.

* * *

Na noite anterior, após Kira contar toda a história que sabia, dando inicio a nova 'missão' do bando, o pai de Lydia pediu para que se retirassem dizendo que ele precisava conversar com a filha a sós e que eventualmente ela falaria para eles depois.

A jovem kitsune não conseguia se levantar direito devido as dores e a exaustão que ainda sentia por conta de sua fuga e seu passado, Scott então ajudou ela a andar e ir até o carro da caçadora, onde esta por sua vez carregava as poucas coisas que a menina levava consigo. Foram para o apartamento dos Argents, onde lá explicaram rapidamente a Chris o que havia acontecido dizendo que depois contariam melhor em detalhes a história toda deixando a garota dormindo no quarto de hospedes. Deaton deixou alguns remédios com Allisson, mas garantiu que ela provavelmente estaria melhor pela manhã.

Agora o dia amanhecia frio sendo possível sentir a tensão no ar... Bem, ao menos para o jovem bando. E Stiles ao se levantar naquela pensava quão ironico poderia ser levantar com aquele peso enquanto o resto do mundo parecia tão indiferente, tão alegre como se nada estivesse acontecendo, e de certo modo não estava para o mundo, enquanto o peso cai em seus ombros... Era injusto.

Chegara em casa encontrando o pai na cozinha fazendo um lanche, que o olhou surpreso e já ia começar a questionar a onde o jovem esteve. Stiles antes de deixar que o xerifeao menos terminasse de falar disse que estava na casa de Lydia e que iria dormir. Ele fora rude com o pai, e sabia disso, não era intenção, mas ele não sabia explicar em palavras o que se passava dentro dele, e sinceramente, ele também não o queria fazer tão cedo. John viu o filho se afastar e se trancando no quarto, se sentindo impotente não entendo o que havia de errado ali. O sentimento de culpa de que talvez estivesse falhando como pai lhe vinha crescendo ainda mais.

E agora estavam ali, os dois juntos na cozinha tomando café, mas a sensação era como se um enorme muro de pedra tivesse se erguido novamente entre eles, ainda maior do que na época do ataque do Darach, ou mesmo qualquer momento anterior.

–An, filho... -John começou.

–Eu possivelmente vou chegar tarde hoje. -Stiles dizia sem emoção na voz, se levantando e deixando a tigela de cereal que comia em cima da pia. -Estou indo para escola. -E dizendo isso o menino simplesmente pegou a mochila que estava encostada na porta, saindo de casa indo para seu jipe.

* * *

–-oOo-

* * *

–Organizações secretas? Assassinatos?Videntes?Perigo? Guerras? Eu realmente entendi isso tudo certo? - Chris Argent dizia a mesa do café enquanto olhava a filha sentada do outro lado.

–É você pegou o espirito da coisa papai. -Allisson disse sorrindo, enquanto arrumava uma bandeja com o café para levar para Kira que ainda dormia.

–Por que mesmo a gente se mudou pra Beacon Hills? Alias, por que ainda estamos aqui? - O senhor Argent dizia com certo gracejo enquanto seguia a filha.

–Pai!

–Esta bem, esta bem, mas enfim, o que precisamos fazer?

–Pra começo, tentar descobrir algo sobre o que eles querem, ou quem são eles eu acho... -Allisson diz colocando a bandeja em cima da mesinha de cabeceira da jovem kitsune.

–Vou ver o que consigo descobrir com meus contatos.

–Sim, por favor papai, mas tome cuidado.

–Tomarei, agora vai, você tem aula, eu cuidarei dela -Ele diz apontando para a jovem deitada.

* * *

–-oOo-

* * *

O clima no quarto da jovem banshe (ou seria em sua vida ao fim?) encontrava-se pesado e triste. Aiden fora até la para tentar se entender com a ruiva, mas ela ainda se sentia um tanto quanto pertubada, ela mesma não se entendia, mas de repente não sabia se conseguia acreditar nas palavras do namorado.

–Entenda amor, não é que eu não queira ajudar, mas acho desnecessário comprar briga assim... -O lupino tentava se explicar para a jovem.

–Não estamos comprando, nós já fomos jogados nela, querendo a gente ou não.- Lydia dizia sem muita paciência.

–...

–Você não entende não é mesmo? - A ruiva dizia ao perceber que o outro não responderia. -Não é questão de comprar ou não briga, é pensar que poderia, ou até mesmo um dia venha a ser um de nós, ou o que eles poderão a vir fazer com quem amamos. Veja o que eles fizeram a uma criança, imagine todo o resto...

–Perdoe me... - E dizendo isso o lobo caminha até o lado da jovem a abraçando, e esta por sua vez, retribuindo, aconchegando seu rosto em seu peito.

* * *

–-oOo-

* * *

–Então sobre ontem...

–Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso Isaac -Stiles dizia para o lupino, os dois estavam sentado do lado de fora do colégio, apenas observando as pessoas passarem, enquanto as aulas não começavam.

–Cara, parecia ser muita bebida para um humano só... E você é um humano só... E tem esse outro cheiro...- Stiles não o respondeu, apenas lhe lançou o melhor olhar assassino que pode.

–Eu realmente não vou discutir isso com você.

–Esta bem, mas um dia você vai ter que falar – O lobo dizia sorrindo para o amigo.

–Vou não.

–Não vai o que? -Scott diz se aproximando dos amigos.

–É que ontem … - Isaac começou mas foi imediatamente interrompido por Stiles que deu uma cotovelada em seu braço.

–Nada não – Stiles diz rapidamente.

–Sei. - O alfa diz levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto encarava o amigo, com certeza iria questiona-lo mais tarde.

O sinal toca fazendo os meninos se levantarem e irem para a aula daquela manhã. Química, aula dupla, com o novo professor que assumira o cargo um pouco depois da morte de Harris.

–Bem, enquanto copiam a matéria, o diretor pediu para que eu os avisasse que teremos o baile de primavera normalmente, sim Greenberg, mesmo apesar de tudo o que acontecera a escola vai estar promovendo o baile, será uma boa forma para vocês alunos se enturmarem mais e também de arrecadarmos fundos para continuar ajudando na reconstrução de alguns lugares destruídos por aquela tempestade, e de compras para materiais da escola. -Enquanto o professor falava a porta da sala abria permitindo que uma aluna entrasse.

–Chegou cedo senhorita Martin. -o professor diz com um sorriso sarcastico.

–Desculpe me.– Lydia diz um pouco incomodada, indo sentar em seu lugar costumeiro, porem, ao andar, deixa um bilhete na mesa de Stiles, em seguida se senta ao lado de Allisson, pegando as anotações do dia.

O menino olha confuso para a ruiva atrás de si, e lê o bilhete que apenas dizia "_me encontre na biblioteca na hora do almoço_", o guardando no bolso do casaco, vira para ele tentando perguntar, mas ela apenas diz sussurrando, depois, e assim a aula passa.

* * *

–-oOo-

* * *

–Obrigada por tudo. - Kira dizia ao senhor Argent. Ela estava encostada no batente da porta que dava acesso ao escritório que tinha na casa, estava um tanto quanto insegura, e Chris estava ali sentado a sua escrivaninha trabalhando em algumas coisas em seu computador.

–Não tem o que se preocupar, fico feliz em ver que já esta melhor. -Ele diz sorrindo para ela.

–Bem, acho que eu só precisava de uma boa noite de sono mesmo, e ah, obrigada pelo café, estava bom.

–Agradeça a Allisson quando ela chegar, foi ela quem fez.

–Sim, agradecerei, e ah, logo verei um lugar para ir também e...

–Eu falei que não precisa se preocupar – Chris a corta – Pode ficar aqui o quanto tempo for necessário, me diz, você ainda estuda?

–An? Não... Bem, eu tinha algumas aulas na Academia, mas no geral não creio que eram coisas utilizáveis em lugares e escolas comuns... -Kira diz um tanto envergonhada.

–E você não possui nenhum tipo de documento não é mesmo?

–Não senhor.

–Então tome aqui -Ele entrega uns papeis a ela, que os pega receosa. -A partir de amanhã você passara a ir na escola com minha filha, eu tomei a liberdade de fazer esses documentos, e não se preocupe, não existe possibilidade nenhuma de alguém por aqui tentar verificar algo, como da onde você veio e seu passado, então fique tranquila ok?

–Senhor Argent... - A kitsune dizia emocionada – Eu... Eu realmente não sei como agradecer.

–Apenas viva a vida que lhe pertence querida, vai ficar tudo bem. -Chris diz sorrindo enquanto a jovem agradecia e o abraçava.

* * *

–-oOo-

* * *

–Então, estamos aqui, quer me dizer o que aconteceu? - Stiles dizia de braços cruzado olhando para a Lydia. Eles estavam escondidos em um canto da biblioteca, tomando cuidado para quem ninguém ali os visse ou ouvisse.

–Fale baixo! - Ela responde se encostando na parede, fechando os olhos, e cruzando os braços.

–Tem alguma coisa haver com o que seu pai disse?

–Não, sobre isso eu conto para vocês depois.

–Então?

–Temos que começar por algum lugar a estudar não é mesmo? - O rapaz olha para a ruiva confuso com as palavras dela.

–E por que você chamou a mim e não ao Aiden? -Ele diz olhando questionadoramente para a garota a sua frente.

–Eu não quero falar sobre isso certo? - Ela diz sussurrando, olhando para baixo dando um leve suspiro cansado.

–Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas então, por onde?

–An?

–Por onde começamos, você chegou a pegar as coisas com a Kira?

–Na verdade não, eu ia falar com a Allisson para podermos passar la depois, ou ela trazer o livro pra escola...

–Ta, então vamos começar vendo se existe algo na internet quem sabe?

–Como você pretende achar algo na internet levando em conta que eles supostamente apagam tudo Stilinski?

–E como você pretende achar algo nos livros que existem por aqui Martin? -O garoto da um leve sorriso vitorioso enquanto aponta para os livros da biblioteca do colégio.

–Tá a gente precisa de algo melhor...

–Sera que existiria algum arquivo perdido sobre eles? Ou algum caso que estejam envolvidos?

–E como conseguiríamos achar...? - A ruiva questiona.

–Isso você deixa comigo – Stiles acaba lhe dando um sorriso sedutor – E avise Allisson para trazer o livro amanhã.

O sinal então toca novamente indicando o fim do almoço, fazendo com que os jovens tenham que voltar para suas salas.

E com o tempo o fim do dia também veio, Allisson ao chegar em casa se deparou com uma Kira feliz andando pela casa, e arrumando as poucas coisas que tinha, e seu pai explicou o plano que tivera, a jovem kitsune possivelmente viria a ser perseguida pela Academia da mesma forma que a outra garota de tempos atrás fora, então por que não manter lá perto do bando e assim ir vendo se conseguiam pistas? Além claro de mostrar a ela que a vida poderia sim ser feliz e tranquila de vez em quando. E não existia nada de errado em ser feliz.

Bem, se seria assim, uma coisa os dois caçadores concordaram, ela precisaria de muito mais coisas do que tinha... Então por que não compras? A verdade é que Chris também sabia que as garotas precisavam relaxar e pensar com calma o que fariam dali para frente, mas também lhe doeu levemente no bolso ao lembrar que Lydia tinha tendencias a gastar... Muito. Mas daquela vez, apenas naquela vez, ele bancaria tudo.

–Você tem certeza de que podemos levar tudo isso? -Dizia uma Kira levemente assustada no meio do shopping ao lado de uma Lydia feliz carregado inúmeras sacolas. Banhos de loja era uma das atividades favoritas da ruiva, e poder fazer isso em alguém definitivamente fazia seu dia.

–Relaxa, meu pai que mandou que fizéssemos, e além do mais, você merece. - Allisson diz tranquilizando a garota.

–Então vamos, vejo uma loja de sapatos chamando por nós – Lydia dizia puxando as meninas.

* * *

–-oOo-

* * *

–Então, o que você esta fazendo mesmo? - Isaac dizia sentado em sua cama. Stiles estava em sua escrivaninha tentando ver o que achava com as novas informações em seu computador, enquanto Scott e Isaac ficavam jogados em seu quarto, supostamente tentando ajudar.

–Tentando achar algo. -Stiles dizia ainda olhando para a tela do notebook. - Achou algo no bestiário? - Ele diz se virando para Scott.

–Nada, tem certeza que siglos existem? - o alfa pergunta.

–E eu que sei?

–Não seria mais fácil consultar o que a Kira trouxe? -Isaac pergunta enquanto ele mesmo lia um livro sobre criaturas magicas que eles acharam com os Argents.

–Ser seria, mas não é possível que algo tão grandioso não teria ao menos um artigo conspiratório se quer na internet. - O humano dizia ligeiramente frustrado, fazia horas que estavam ali, e até agora nada... Mas o que estavam procurando realmente?

–Ah, lembrei -Scott começa.

–Lembrou o que? - Isaac lhe lança um olhar de duvida e certa diversão.

–Sobre o que vocês estavam falando mesmo hoje de manhã? - o alfa conclui.

–Nada Scott... - Stiles diz ainda mais frustrado batendo sua cabeça do tampo da mesa.

–Nada... Mas que envolvia álcool e companhia ein? -Isaac diz provocando, deixando os livros de lado e se juntando ao alfa fanzendo com que o humano se sentice ainda mais desconfortável.

–Aé, bem que eu senti um cheiro diferente. -O alfa diz passando um braço pelos ombros do outro lupino.

–Sim, bem diferente- Isaac concorda.

–Então Stiles, quem é ela? -os dois dizem juntos, enquanto o humano já sentia seu rosto vermelho e querendo que um buraco se abrisse na terra e o engolisse logo. -Ou seria ele? -Isaac fala em um tom zombador. Mas Stiles simplesmente joga os braços para cima dizendo desisto, saindo do quarto e deixando os dois lobos para trás. Quando a vida vai respeitar a vontade dele de não falar?

–Acho que você pode ter acertado ein? -Scott diz um tanto confuso olhando para a porta do quarto do amigo que sairá tão rápido.

–Talvez... - E o jovem beta da um sorriso travesso.- Faremos ele falar?

–Com certeza. -E os dois riem seguindo o humano que estava na cozinha. Álcool parecia uma boa ideia a Stiles, mas não enquanto aqueles dois seres incapazes de se embebedar permanecessem por ali.

* * *

–-oOo-

* * *

E o novo dia começava como uma nova história para a jovem kitsune, sentia-se feliz pelo dia que tivera e as boas coisas lhe acontecendo, fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que se sentira tão segura e feliz. Sentia que fizera o certo indo até lá, até mesmo que ganhara novos bons amigos. Sim, ela fez certo em seguir o que sua mãe pediu em cartas.

Logo pela manhã o Sr. Argent e sua filha a trouxeram a escola, Chris conversou na secretaria, disse que ela era sua sobrinha, e que embora nem todos soubessem, ele tinha mais um irmão, que era o pai de Kira, e que por conta de trabalhos e viagens, pediu ajuda ao irmão para que a menina tivesse uma chance de uma vida normal. Nem Allisson acreditava na capacidade do próprio pai em inventar histórias, mas ninguém questionou, então estava tudo bem. A partir desse dia passaria a se chamar Kira Argente. E ela se sentia feliz em depois de tantos anos voltara a ter um nome.

Já era fim de tarde, e as aulas acabaram, e Kira resolveu ir até seu novo armário guardar o seu novo material.

–Você esta bonita hoje. - Kira se assusta levemente quando percebe alguém atrás de si, falando com ela, mas ao virar, relaxa ao ver que era Stiles, e ela acaba por encostar as costas no armário, enquanto ele se aproximava dela.

–Sério, esta mesmo, bem melhor que antes. - Ele volta a dizer, ela estava usando uma calça jeans preta justa, uma blusa branca soltinha, um casaquinho curto preto, levemente justo, e ankle boots.

–An... Obrigada. - A jovem diz levemente encabulada.

–Apenas disse a verdade. - O jovem humano diz sorrindo para ela.- Então, trouxe o livro? - Stiles fala dando uma olhada para os lados, conferindo se não aparecia mais ninguém.

–Ah, sim, esta bem aqui. - Kira diz, segurando ainda mais firmemente sua mochila em seus ombros.

–Então, pronta para ir a casa de Scott começarmos isso?

–Acho que sim... - A kitsune diz sorrindo, e juntos eles vão para a casa do alfa.

* * *

–-oOo-

* * *

Quando Melissa chegara em casa naquele fim de tarde, ela esperava apenas encontrar seu filho estudando em seu quarto, ou mesmo algum recado de que ele estava na casa dos Stilinski, o que possivelmente significava que logo ela receberia alguma ligação de John avisando que os meninos estavam aprontando de novo.

Bem, ao menos era assim até alguns anos atrás, não que as coisas tenham mudado muito, claro, a não ser o fato de que seu filho era agora um lobisomem e todos os contos de fadas antigos resolveram virar realidade.

Mas mesmo considerando tudo, a enfermeira não imaginava que iria entrar em casa e se deparar com oito adolescentes esparramados pelo quarto de seu filho, que parecia ter sofrido um vendaval de folhas e livros.

–Então, tudo bem com vocês? -Ela diz, fazendo com que todos se surpreendam e olhem para ela.

–Ah, hey mãe... Tudo sim, só estávamos fazendo um trabalho... Para a escola, sabe? - Scott diz tentando pensar rápido.

–Sei, sei, então, estão com fome? Acho que vou pedir uma pizza.

–Esta tudo bem senhora McCall, não precisa se preocupar. - Isaac começa.

–Que isso querido, não é incomodo. -E convenhamos, todos estavam em casa, e com o histórico que eles tinham, natural uma mãe se preocupar e eventualmente tentasse descobrir não é mesmo? Claro, poderia mesmo ser um trabalho de escola... Não, não, seu filho e os amigos juntos estudando? É talvez fosse bom dessa vez ela a ir falar com John...

Enquanto isso no quarto as pesquisas continuavam, realmente tinha muita coisa na bolsa que Kira trouxera, eram mapas, um novo bestiário... bem "novo". Tinha até mesmo um guia de medicamentos para determinados ferimentos em batalha, e sim esse era o titulo, mas eram situações muito surreais... E claro, todos anotaram para eventualidades. Além claro do diário.

–Achou algo aí Stiles? - Lydia pergunta para o menino que estava com o diário, enquanto ela e Allisson analisavam o "guia médico".

–Ainda não, tem bastante anotação sobre nós, sobre coisas que nos aconteceram, mas não acho... Pera... Mas é sério isso? -O menino levanta revoltado do chão xingando a mulher que tinha escrito aquilo.

–O que aconteceu? - Ethan pergunta.

–O que aconteceu? Eu te digo o que aconteceu, essa tal de Melanie faz o maior drama, induzindo todo mundo, faz o tal diário dela chegar na gente, e tudo o que ela diz no fim? Sabe o que ela diz? - o menino mostra a ultima folha.- Ela diz para acharmos o volume dois e deixa um mapa. Sem a porra da indicação nenhuma de onde raios é isso.

–Hm... Me deixe ver isso. - Lydia pega o livro das mãos do menino. -Não é qualquer mapa... - Ela começa.

–Não, tem razão, não é, é um mapa de uma vadia louca. - Stiles diz revoltado.

–Não, serio, olhe isso, não reconhece? - A ruiva diz apontando.

–Reconhecer o que? -Stiles continua sem entender, enquanto os outros se aproximam da garota para ver o tal mapa.

–É o mapa da reserva? - Aiden chuta.

–Acho que é... - Lydia diz e ao ver a cara de Stiles apenas completa olhando para ele.- Sim o antigo lar do Derek.

* * *

–-oOo-

* * *

–A gente não poderia mesmo ter ficado lá na casa do Scott? Tipo, tem pizza, e refrigerante, e a sra M esta lá sozinha conversando com meu pai... Por que meu pai tá lá mesmo aliás?

–Stiles cala a boa e continua andando. - A jovem banshee diz carregando o mapa. Eles estavam dentro da reserva tentando ver o tal lugar indicado.

–A gente então não poderia, sei la, vir de dia? - E nisso todos lançam um olhar de 'tu tá de brincadeira né?' para Stiles.

–Okay, okay, vocês venceram. - O jovem diz resignado.

E caminharam por mais um tempo, até se aproximarem das ruínas da antiga mansão. Decidiram se separar e ver o que encontravam por ali, o que na cabeça de Stiles não parecia bom, coisas boas nunca acontecem quando as pessoas se separam em filmes de terror. E se ele for um pouco sincero consigo mesmo, estar no antigo lar do lobo sabendo que não o veria mais estava tornando aquilo um pesadelo particular para o jovem.

E continuando a andar, o jovem se deparou com uma pequena toca, grande o suficiente para alguém como ele entrar, não seria nada de mais claro, se não fosse o fato de que ali tinha uma porta...

Stiles poderia dizer que não, ele não tinha vontade de entrar, e que era bobagem... Mas bobagem seria ele dizer isso, afinal, ele não só queria entrar e ver como sentia que deveria entrar. E foi se aproximando até que...

–Stiles? - okay, o menino deveria estar começando a delirar ao ouvir a voz do Derek o chamando... Pera, Derek? E nisso ele se vira para trás dando de cara com o lobo que vem perturbando sua mente.

–Derek? -ótimo Stiles, isso mesmo, tanta coisa pra falar e você só fala o nome dele, parabéns, estrelinha pra você, assim o jovem pensava.

–Então? - O lobo parecia impaciente e irritado, nenhuma novidade.

–Então... Mas e aí, o que esta fazendo por aqui? Tu não tinha viajado com Cora? - o humano diz nervoso.

–Bem... -A voz de Derek continha um certo divertimento.- Isso não é exatamente da sua conta...

–Claro. - Por que sera que ele ainda esperava uma resposta diferente Stiles pensava. - Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui?

–Eu moro aqui. - Derek fala como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, de certo modo era.

–Numa toca? Achei que morava ainda naquele apartamento, mas sabe, acho até que aqui parece ser mais indicado e...

–Essa é minha propriedade Stilinski, eu não moro numa toca.

–Hm...

–Mas e você? O que esta fazendo aqui?

–Não creio que isso te interessaria...

–Não mesmo? - O lobo diz se aproximando do jovem que da alguns passos para trás.

–Não... -Mas a convicção da voz de Stiles se fora há muito tempo. E Derek diria alguma coisa, até que ele vê uma certa rocha que ridiculamente lhe chama a atenção, estava atrás do menino, e ele aproveitando a situação se aproxima ainda mais de seu corpo, para aproveitar e pegar a tal rocha. Stiles ficou ainda mais nervoso, e parte de si sabia que o outro deveria estar ouvindo seus batimentos frenéticos, mas ao notar o que o outro realmente fazia uma preocupação subiu sua espinha.

–Acho que você não deveria ter pego isso... - Stiles diz olhando a pedra nas mãos do outro.

–É uma pedra Stiles. - Derek diz com chacota. Mas a pedra começa a brilhar, e de repente mais pedras brilham e quando menos esperam os dois estavam presos juntos em alguma especie de correntes magicas.

–Mas que porra? - Stiles diz grudado ao peito do outro, as correntes apertavam os dois juntos. -Parabéns lobo azedo, realmente parabéns.

–Cala a boca. - Mas o mais velho tinha que concordar que raios era isso?

Naquele momento, por conta de todo barulho feito o resto do bando aparece para verificar se havia algo errado e acabam se deparando com a cena de Derek e Stiles estarem presos um de frente para o outro em meio a correntes de energia.

–Então era ele? - Isaac diz em tom de chacota para o humano que apena lhe lança um olhar assassino. E Derek um olhar questionador para o jovem ao seu lado.

–Como vamos soltar vocês? - Allisson diz com um certo riso.

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo

Percebi que muita gente parece ler mas não são muitos que comentam, eu ficaria muito feliz em poder receber algum feed back de vocês e saber se estão gostando. Caso alguns se perguntem, mas e onde esta a parte mais ativa, tipo, pegações e tal, olha só digo que já até escrevi, mas como prefiro seguir a realidade da série, vamos deixar ir naturalmente certo? hehe, mas prometo já ir aumentando as coisas com o tempo. Enfim, o que acharam?


	8. Capítulo VII - Normalidade?

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Não foi betado, mas fiz o melhor que pude revisando, caso tenha esquecido algo, por favor, seja gentil e avise :)

* * *

–Da próxima vez que resolver sair por aí catando pedras, faça isso longe de mim, okay? - Stiles dizia com irritação a Derek, que simplesmente revirou o olho, bufou e fez o mais sensato de sempre, ignorou o adolescente.

Os dois haviam acabado de serem soltos das correntes de energia por Deaton, que foi chamado pelo Scott assim que o bando os encontrou presos daquele jeito. Era um tanto estranho de se dizer e um pouco cômico também, os dois estavam presos um de frente pro outro, enrolados em cordas de energia, como em velhos filmes de faroeste, e inúmeros pontos pela pequena clareira ali brilhavam, dando forças as tais cordas. E se alfinetando e fazendo caretas, tentando se afastar, mas isso fazia com que eles ficassem ainda mais próximos. Até que o veterinário chegou e segurando um pequeno ramo (e o riso ao ver a situação dos dois presos) e cutucando um pequeno espaço na terra perto de Stiles e Derek, e isso os soltou. Ainda estavam na floresta, mas agora dentro da tal toca, que pelo visto um dia já foi usado como esconderijo, ou algo do gênero, por alguém.

–Então, alguém pode me explicar o que foi que aconteceu? - Stiles ainda continuava irritado, e pergunta olhando para o veterinário. Não que o jovem tivesse algo contra ter ficado preso ao lobo, mas apenas se fosse em outra situação, outro lugar... O quarto dele talvez... Sozinhos... Foco, Stiles. Foco.

–Bem, Derek disparou o sistema de segurança desse lugar... -O veterinário dizia dando de ombros como se fosse óbvio, e bem, até que era.

–Tá, isso com certeza deu para perceber, mas digo, que lugar é esse? - Stilinski dizia apontando para as coisas a sua volta, existia ali mapas espalhados pelas paredes, moveis antigos repletos de livros, além de algumas prateleiras contendo potes de vidro com conteúdo suspeito. Em um lado uma mesa, tudo ali era em madeira, assim como o chão, num ambiente que lembrava e muito um antigo e pequeno chalé.

–Ah, aqui era uma espécie de clubinho para Talia e Melanie quando elas eram crianças e até uma certa época -O druida respondeu sorrindo.

–Da minha mãe? - Derek diz com um olhar desconfiado ao outro.

–É, elas gostavam de usar aqui como uma espécie de refugio...

–An, desculpe, senhor Deaton? -Kira fala insegura interrompendo o druida.

–Sim querida?

–O senhor diz que aqui era um clubinho delas quando crianças mas, elas não estavam vivendo na Academia, digo, tendo que ficar sempre por lá?

–Nem sempre, Melanie nasceu sim na Academia, mas Talia não, ela quando ainda jovem só ficava por lá em períodos letivos, sabe, nem todos são obrigados a ficar integralmente por lá. E seus avós – ele diz olhando para Derek- Achavam que ali era uma perfeita escola para uma jovem como Talia. Sendo assim ela poderia sair de lá sempre que queria, e com frequência trazia Mel com ela.

–Escola? -Agora foi a vez de Lydia ficar indignada. - Pelo que meu pai me disse aquele lugar esta longe de ser uma escola.

–Seu pai esteve lá? -Aiden diz surpreso.

–Mais ou menos, longa história, depois conto. - A ruiva fala olhando para baixo sem encarar ninguém.

–Sim e não jovem Lydia, na verdade para cada um que perguntarem sobre lá, dependendo da vida que tiveram, eles lhes darão uma resposta completamente diferente um dos outros sobre o que foi estar sobre a guarda da Academia.

–Desculpe mas como assim? - Scott pergunta.

–Eu gostaria saber explicar melhor, mas acho que, se vocês olharem bem por aqui, com certeza encontraram respostas bem melhores do que eu poderia dar.

–Okaaaaaaay, mas enfim e você Derek? -Stiles fala se voltando para o lobisomem mais velho e cruzando os braços.

–O que tem eu?

–Você ainda não respondeu, o que esta fazendo aqui?

–Não que lhes interessem, mas estava seguindo o diário de minha mãe.

–Diário? -Stiles repete.

–Aparentemente minha mãe entregou isso a Cora um pouco depois do início do incêndio- Ele mostra o pequeno caderno- E a fez prometer que o seguiria.

–Então no fim ela realmente escutou as palavras de Mel? -Deaton disse pensativo, recebendo como resposta um olhar atravessado do Hale.

–Ela também disse para minha irmã seguir para Paris – Derek continuou – E foi para lá onde fomos, quando encontramos dois mapas, um trazia até aqui, outro ia até a Grécia, para onde Cora foi.

–Tá, isto já é algum começo... -Scott diz enquanto olhava as coisas nas paredes.

–Ainda acho desnecessário, afinal eles não fizeram nada, tá é um grupo estranho, mas fora isso.- Aiden diz emburrado dando de ombros.

–Aiden, não começa. -Lydia responde.

–Mas é sério, como confiar em palavras escritas por alguém que você nem ao menos conhece?

–A questão não é o que foi escrito, você viu como a Kira estava quando chegou? -A ruiva respondia já perdendo a paciência.

–E o que é que tem?

–O que é que tem? Ela estava quase morta. E a colega dela? Morta!

–...- O lupino não sabia o que responder para a ruiva, mas também não queria que ela se envolvesse tanto.

–Então -Scott começa tentando quebrar o clima pesado que ali estava. -Sabe ainda tem pizza lá em casa, e refrigerantes, o que vocês acham de voltarmos? Depois a gente volta para estudar isso melhor por aqui, além de nos organizarmos.

–Sabe que me parece uma ótima ideia? -Isaac responde passando um dos braços pelos ombros do jovem alfa.

–Concordo -Allisson entra na onda percebendo a intenção de Scott -Derek você não quer vir com a gente? E você Deaton?

–Desculpem me crianças, mas tenho que voltar pra clinica.- O veterinário diz com um sorriso.

–E você Derek? -A caçadora insiste.

–Eu vou pro meu apartamento. - O licantropo responde.

–Certeza cara?- Isaac fala.

–Eu realmente preciso voltar.

–Então, até depois. -Scott diz para Derek, enquanto todos iam saindo da toca indo em direção a casa do McCall.

–-oOo-

–Será que não deveríamos ter insistido mais para o Derek vir? -Allisson dizia enquanto entravam na casa de Scott.

–Ele nunca iria aceitar, você sabe, ele é assim... - Stiles respondeu, aparecendo perto da morena.

–Mas e você Ethan, não vai ficar também? - A jovem caçadora diz ao ver o lupino indo embora.

–Não -Ele diz sorrindo. -Eu tinha combinado de me encontrar com Danny.

–Ah sim... -Allisson ri- Sendo assim diga a ele que mandamos abraços.

–Claro, claro. -E nisso o jovem se afasta indo em direção a casa do namorado.

–Mãe, voltamos – Scott diz abrindo a porta da casa, dando espaço para os amigos entrarem, todos seguiram em direção a cozinha onde estariam as pizzas mas.. -Mãe? - o menino exclama ao ver Melissa e o xerife juntos conversando, bem, ou quase isso, por que ambos deram um pulo se afastando quando os adolescentes chegaram lá.

–Pai? -Stiles exclama, ele não sabia dizer o que sentia em ver seu pai e a mãe de seu melhor amigo em um clima romântico. Talvez ele não quisesse saber.

–Ah, bem, meninos, vocês voltaram cedo.- Melissa diz encabulada.

–Descobriram o que queriam? -John complementa.

–Mais ou menos, an, bem, vamos levar a pizza lá para sala, tudo bem? -Scott termina dizendo.

O resto da noite seguiu-se normal, Isaac e Allisson flertando em um canto, Lydia e Aiden do outro com ainda aquela frescura de "você não entende" de um e "mas eu te amo" de outro. Scott levemente irritado com Allisson e Isaac então resolveu descontar tudo no videogame. E Stiles ali sentado no sofá observando tudo, o meninos tinha que confessar que por um momento se sentiu deslocado por ali entre casais e clima tenso, mas Kira então chegou e sentou-se ao seu lado e começaram a conversar, e o menino tinha que admitir que ela era legal, mesmo não conhecendo tudo uma vez que vivera isolada do mundo por um certo tempo, era divertida, e pelo visto curtia o mesmo que ele. E os dois também passaram o resto do tempo tirando com a cara de Scott, uma vez que o jovem alfa era uma negação no videogame.

Mas e se tudo estava bem, ou quase isso, e passara um noite tranquila com os amigos em um clima ameno, por que Stiles não se sentia tão bem assim quando voltou com o pai para casa horas depois? E foi pensando nisso que ao deitar na cama, percebeu que não seria capaz de dormir. Apenas a imagem de um certo lobisomem lhe vinha a mente, e ele nunca se sentiu tão exausto quanto antes. Justo agora que ele pensava que poderia ir em frente. Mas sendo sincero consigo agora, ele realmente alguma vez chegara a pensar nesse ponto? Ele realmente havia ido em frente?Ele não sabia, mas se deixou afundar em um sono profundo, onde os sonhos tomaram conta, e imagens e sons desconexos faziam a festa em sua mente.

–-oOo-

E foi estando perdido em pensamentos que ele permaneceu distraído na manhã seguinte na escola, ao menos até parte da hora do almoço no refeitório...

–Você realmente não curte batatas não é mesmo?

–An? -Stiles olha para Scott sem entender.

–Suas batatas, transformou em purê de novo.- O alfa diz apontando para o prato do amigo e sorrindo enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

–An... Talvez...

–Como assim talvez?

Mas Scott nunca obteve sua resposta, pois naquela hora alguém entra no refeitório dizendo que uma ambulância estava na entrada do colégio. Aparentemente o diretor havia sofrido um infarte concomitantemente a um derrame.

–-oOo-

–Sinto pena do diretor... -Kira dizia a Stiles, as aulas já tinham acabado e os dois estavam sentado nas arquibancadas do colégio.

–Por que? Você nem o conhecia... -Ele diz olhando para o campo de lacross.

–Não, mas isso não me impede de sentir. Não creio que isso, o que ele teve, seja algo normal para alguém.

–Acredita Kira, aqui fora, é mais comum do que você possa imaginar. -O jovem diz com um certo tom de riso na voz.

–Mas e se... ?

–Não, sério, se fosse algo sério meu pai estaria aqui, e os meninos teriam farejado algo. Você teria farejado algo. Relaxa, infelizmente é comum pessoas da idade do diretor terem isso.

–Hm... Enfim, Stiles?

–Sim?

–Você não deveria estar treinando com seu time logo ali?

–An? Ah sim... -E nisso o jovem se levanta descendo as arquibancadas indo para o vestiário, e a jovem kitsune apenas sorri e ri levemente pelo desleixo do humano. Ele era um cara legal ela pensou. E bem no fundo também deixou registrado que era bonito, especialmente quando estava feliz e sorrindo.

–-oOo-

–É realmente um prazer ter sua ilustre presença aqui Bitilinski.

–Foi mal pelo atraso treinador – Stiles dizia com a cabeça baixa indo em direção ao seu armário.

–Então...

–O que foi Isaac? -Stiles dizia enquanto trocava a blusa vestindo a camisa da equipe.

–Então era a Kira?

–Você percebeu que eu conheci ela depois de você não é?

–Então quem era?

–Sério que você vai mesmo insistir nisso?

–Entenda a curiosidade dele Stiles, afinal, é tão raro te ver com alguém – Scott respondeu.

–Nossa, valeu ein.

–O Stiles esta saindo com alguém? -Danny perguntou.

–Ah não, você também não. - Mas por um lado, não deu para deixar de rir da bobagem dos amigos enquanto caminhavam para o treino no campo.

–-oOo-

Um novo dia amanhecia em Beacon Hills. Mesmo ainda sendo manhã um estado de burburinhos parecia se alastrar pelos corredores.

–O que esta acontecendo? - Isaac pergunta assim que chega a escola, encontrando Lydia e Allisson conversando em um canto.

–Aparentemente já temos um novo diretor. - A ruiva responde.

–Mas já? - O licantropo estranha.

–É mas nem eu entendo por que tanta fofoca... - A caçadora responde.

–Bem, então acho que aí vem sua resposta. - Stiles responde, ele estava indo em direção ao grupo quando ouviu o que os amigos diziam.

–O que você quer dizer com isso? - Lydia diz.

–Veja. -E nisso ele aponta para um homem, talvez de uns 30 anos, moreno, alto, e dos olhos azuis. O corredor ficará em silencio assim que o tal homem entrou, e enquanto passava era possível notar o olhar de cobiça de vários jovens, homens e mulheres, em cima de sua pessoa. Parando em frente ao professor de história que se encontrava ao fim do corredor.

–Wood. - O tal homem diz em uma voz profunda e roca.

–Chefe. - O professor responde. E juntos eles caminham até a sala da direção.

–Eu não gostei dele. - Kira diz fazendo todos os outros se virarem para ela que vinha andando em direção ao grupo seguida de Scott.

–Por que diz isso? -Allisson pergunta.

–Não sei, mas não gosto, meu instinto diz para não gostar.

–Mas... - a morena tenta argumentar.

–Tem algo mesmo estranho com ele – Isaac reforça o que a jovem disse.

–Instinto? - Lydia diz.

–É... Talvez possamos dizer que seja isso...

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo

Então, agradeço muito a todos que leram até aqui, e se você curtiu (ou não, mas caso não seja gentil please) deixe ai um comentário, doi nada, é rápido e fácil.  
Agradeço muito a todos, e até o próximo.


	9. Capítulo VIII - Complicações

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Aviso que, antes que alguém me bata por causa do meio do capítulo, tem um Sterek bem aí na perto do fim esperando para ser lido :*  
Espero que curtam :3

nota: Scott - Alfa; Gêmeos - gêmeos alfas; Derek - beta;  
nota 2: ta gigante, sorry, prometo maneirar mais na próxima _

Betado pelo Fer

* * *

_"-Então, o que você queria me contar papai? - Lydia perguntou assim que todos os seus amigos saíram._

_–Eu não sei por onde começar docinho, por favor, senta. -Ele diz apontando para a cama dela, enquanto pegava uma cadeira e sentava de frente a filha._

_–O que você sabe sobre as histórias de quando eu era mais jovem? Digo, antes de conhecer sua mãe?_

_–Bem, você nunca gosta de falar muito sobre isso, mas ela disse que você era tipo um garoto rebelde que vivia se metendo em problemas, até que a conheceu. - A ruiva respondeu tentando entender aonde aquilo levaria._

_–De certo modo. - O homem ri sem humor nenhum. - Mas não que eu fosse rebelde, eu apenas não concordava mais com eles._

_–Com eles? Como assim papai?_

_–Digamos que eu já fui um deles..."_

–Lydia?

–Oi? - A ruiva respondeu distraída, Allisson e ela estavam em seu quarto fazendo alguns trabalhos de escola, mas por um momento ali, Lydia se deixou levar pela lembrança das palavras do pai.

–Você não ouviu nada não é? - A caçadora responde sorrindo.

–Não, desculpe, o que você tinha dito?

–Bem, nós vamos precisar de um QG futuramente, facilitando a vida de todos, e o loft de Derek não é bem um bom lugar, e se fizermos isso naquele toca?

–Na toca? - Lydia levanta a sobrancelha em descrença.

–É, e nós ainda poderíamos arrumar aquilo lá ao nosso gosto sabe – a morena da de ombros.

–Agora sim estamos falando a mesma língua. -Ambas riem.

–Sim, e pensa, já tem o sistema de segurança, Deaton poderia nos ensinar mais sobre isso depois.

–Pode ser, vamos passar para os meninos depois. - A ruiva completa enquanto elas voltam a fazer o trabalho.

* * *

–-oOo-

* * *

Aula de História, revisão sobre a era clássica. Não era ruim, apesar de tudo, era uma matéria que Stiles até gostava bastante, e prestaria atenção se não fosse...

–Hey, cara, seu celular está tocando. -Scott o avisou.

–Jura? Se você não falasse eu nunca teria percebido. -Stiles lança um olhar sarcástico ao amigo, é claro que ele percebeu, o celular vibrava em seu bolso desde a hora do almoço, e pela mesma razão não tinha verificado até agora as mensagens. Ele sabia bem de quem eram.

–Seja lá quem for, parece que está querendo mesmo falar contigo. -O jovem alfa deu de ombros.

–Sério Scott? -Ele devia ter feito complô com a mesma pessoa que lhe mandava mensagem, só pode, os dois deviam querer mesmo estressar o pobre humano hoje.

O sinal tocava indicando o final da aula, Stiles juntou rapidamente seu material saindo da sala, torcendo para que Scott não viesse atrás. Ou nenhum de seus amigos. Seguiu para o estacionamento, entrando em seu jipe, e finalmente atendendo o seu celular.

–O que você quer? - O garoto respondeu cansado, encostando a cabeça no banco do carro e fechando os olhos.

–Que isso gato, estressado? -Disse a voz de um homem do outro lado da linha.

–Bem, difícil não ficar quando você além de ter aula, ter que ficar se esquivando de perguntas incomodas dos seus amigos, e ainda tendo a sua caixa de mensagens sendo lotada a cada 5 segundos.

–Hehe, foi mal. Mas senti saudades.

–Você sabia que eu estava em aula Tommy. -E apesar do estresse o mais jovem sorriu, era de certo modo bom saber que alguém o queria tanto.

–Ainda bravo? -O loiro respondia, ele estava do lado de fora da delegacia, tomando cuidado para que não fosse ouvido por qualquer um por ali.

–Depende, o que você queria? - Stiles sorria ao telefone.

–O que você acha de irmos a algum lugar? - A malicia na voz do detetive era palpável.

–Depende, quando? -E Stiles sabia bem que esse era um jogo que podia bem ser jogado por dois.

–Talvez agora, seu pai ainda tem muito o que fazer aqui na central sabe...

–Hm... Sei... Na sua casa ou na minha?

–Na sua, te encontro lá baby.

Mal deu tempo do adolescente chegar em casa, e o detetive já batia na porta. Avaliando se nenhum vizinho observava, Stiles abre a porta deixando o outro entrar. Mas não precisou muito, e ambos já estavam se beijando com certa urgência e necessidade, subindo para o quarto do mais novo, e logo em seu cama, camisas jogadas para um lado, e mão e bocas por todos os lugares. Sim, desde que se encontraram na boate naquela noite eles viam conversando, se vendo as vezes, mas nunca mais tiveram outra chance de estarem assim sozinhos. Até hoje. E o loiro já descia os beijos pelo abdome de Stiles, se aproximando do jeans do menino, quando o celular deste por sua vez começou a tocar.

–An... Hm... Tommy? -Stiles tenta dizer em meio a um gemido.

–Ignora baby, se for realmente importante eles ligam depois.- O outro dizia ainda acariciando o jovem.

–Mas.. ugh, isso é injusto sabia? - Stiles teve apenas como resposta o riso contido do mais velho.

–Sim, então... -Mas agora era o telefone da casa que começava a tocar, e Stiles lembrando-se bem do seu histórico de amigos que curtem pular janelas...

–Pera, sério, deixa eu atender. -Stiles riu levemente para a cara que Tomas fizera de quem fingia

ficara magoado -Hey, não fica assim – O jovem então da um selinho no outro – Já volto.

–Okay então. - O detetive sorri, se sentando na cama.

O telefone parava de tocar, e o celular voltava, saindo do quarto e indo até a sala, Stiles atendeu, antes claro, pegando a camiseta dos dois que ficara jogada por ali.

–O que você quer Scott? - O rapaz dizia com irritação na voz.

–Wow, interrompi alguma coisa? - O alfa dizia brincando do outro lado da linha

–Na verdade interrompeu, o que você quer? - Stiles ainda irritado, pena não poder ver a cara de descrença do amigo do outro lado do telefone.

–Então cara, maus mesmo, é que...

–Que o que Scott? -Apesar de saber que seria zoado depois pelo amigo, o tom de voz de Scott não parecia nada bom.

–Bem, temos um problema... -Agora o lupino não sabia como começar, seu amigo tava mesmo namorando? Ficando com alguém que seja. Era isso mesmo produção?

–Sério? - Stiles responde irônico, ele não sabia se se estapeava ou estapeava Scott... A segunda opção parecia boa.

–Bem, digamos que seja um problema do tipo corpo.

–Corpo?

–Do tipo morto.

–Muito mal?

–Muito estranho também.

–Droga. A onde você está? E quem mais esta aí?

–Perto do rio, apenas eu, Lydia e Isaac.

–Já estou indo. - E então o humano desliga o telefone, pondo novamente a camisa, o que o mundo tinha contra ele sempre que ele estava prestes a se dar bem ein?

–Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Tommy descia as escadas entrando na sala.

–Mais ou menos... -Stiles dizia sem olhar para o loiro. -Olha, desculpa mesmo, mas eu vou ter que sair.

–Sério? - Tommy se aproximava do mais jovem, passando o braço por seu pescoço.

–Infelizmente, sim. -Stiles sorria com aquilo, ele realmente faria o tal assassino se arrepender de estragar aquela sua tarde. Ele então beijou o mais velho, onde se separaram com um leve estalinho. -Até mais tarde? -Stiles disse inseguro.

–Bem, se você prometer me recompensar depois... -O loiro disse piscando um olho.

–Você não presta sabia? - E Stiles riu – Sua camisa aliás.

–Ah, obrigado. - Tommy respondeu. -Até mais Stiles, boa sorte. - E depois de mais um selinho, saiu de casa, e Stiles esperou ele sumir de vista na rua, para poder entrar no próprio jipe, indo em direção ao caminho que Scott indicara.

* * *

–-oOo-

* * *

Ela estava andando pela mata. Por que fazia isso? Não tinha bem certeza, mas como prometera nunca mais reprimir seus instintos, apenas andava. Para onde ia? Também queria saber.

As aulas tinham acabado quando Lydia sentiu que deveria sair da escola e andar em direção a mata, Scott e Isaac perceberam algo estranho com a ruiva e a seguiram sem que ela percebesse, de longe, observando caso algo ruim acontecesse. E ela andava cada vez mais longe, adentrando cada vez mais fundo aquela mata, até se aproximar de um rio, estava ainda longe, mas os jovens lobos conseguiam ouvir seu correr. E mais.

O cheiro... Era doce com um certo toque cítrico no ar. Era quente, mas ao mesmo tempo que trazia fascínio, trazia medo também. E bem de leve, lembrava o cheiro de alguém familiar. Mas quem? Era familiar, mas não era o mesmo. E então viram, a beira do rio, dois seres brigavam.

De um lado uma criatura em formas femininas, vestia uma calça preta levemente agarrada, uma blusa do mesmo material, de mangas compridas e que descia como um vestido curto. Ankle boots e uma capa na qual a toca cobria parte de seu cabelo e rosto, no pescoço a gola da blusa subia como uma mascara, cobrindo o rosto da jovem até o nariz, deixando apenas os olhos amostra. E seus olhos. Olhos que brilhavam em um rosa claro, completamente fora da realidade, vibrando e brilhando junto com o resto do corpo. Cabelos platinados brilhando com o mesmo tom de rosa. Era linda mas trazia medo. Toda sua roupa era preta, mas continha detalhes em rosa pink.

E logo a frente dela por alguns metros, havia um jovem garoto, talvez uns 15/16 anos, estava de jeans e camiseta, era moreno, e os olhos brilhavam também, fracamente em um tom de cinza prateado. Lutavam, mas parecia ser o menino à levava a pior.

A mulher controlava uma especie de tentáculos de energia, rosa também, e atirava contra o menino, ela flutuava, e ele tentava atacar, usando a água como arma, e manipulando a água ele a erguia, transformando em escudo e em lanças para atirar na tal criatura. Isto nos momentos em que a batalha não virava corpo a corpo.

Até ela atingir em cheio em seu abdome criando um buraco que o atravessava da barriga até as costas.

Foi então que ela notou Lydia.

A ruiva estava a poucos metros da cena, enquanto os lobisomens estavam escondidos atrás das árvores. Tão vidrados com a batalha que nem notaram que a jovem continuava andar, parando ao se aproximar da cena. E quando o garoto morrerá ela gritou,sendo possível ouvir seu grito de carpideira em qualquer lugar longe dali.

A estranha mulher virou o rosto para ela, seus olhos não brilhavam mais, mas davam lugar a uma iris lilas roseada, e com sangue respingado pelo rosto, olhou assassinamente para a jovem banshee, que deu alguns passos para atrás e quando a estranha mulher foi atacar a ruiva, os meninos pularam na frente, já transformados em suas formas licantrópicas.

A mulher então parou e deu uma risada sombria.

–Por enquanto não jovens lobisomens, mas vocês serão os próximos. -Foi o que dissera então desaparecendo em meio a luzes róseas.

–Entregue... - O menino que havia sido atacado pelo ser, dizia chamando a atenção do trio- Kira... - E então para de respirar, olhando vidradamente para eles, enquanto segurava um pequeno pacote.

Isaac então corre para segurar Lydia que desabava com o choro e o medo enquanto murmurava para ligar para Stiles, o que Scott prontamente fez, e ainda ligou para Derek, o grupo precisava se reunir.

Stiles chegou um pouco depois, se deparando com a cena que estava formada ali, ajudando Isaac a levar a ruiva até o carro, e então sem dizer nada, os quatro seguiram até a casa do lobo. Antes claro, Stiles ligara para o pai, e também pegara aquilo que o garoto pediu, segundo o que Lydia falara, levando para a jovem kitsune.

* * *

–-oOo-

* * *

O silencio era quase tocável ali na sala do Hale, em seu loft. Depois que Scott, Isaac e Stiles chegaram trazendo Lydia, sentaram a menina no sofá, e logo um a um do bando foi entrando, inclusive Kira, e quando todos estavam ajeitados de alguma forma na sala, Scott e Isaac começaram a contar o que acontecera, e Stiles finalizou falando o que viu ao chegar.

–... Aliás, o tal garoto pediu para te entregar isto Kira. - Stilinski disse tirando o pequeno pacote do bolso entregando a jovem kitsune, que até então ouvia o relato dos três atônita, se surpreendendo ao ouvir seu nome.

–Para mim? -Ela estranhou mas mesmo assim saiu de seu lugar no sofá ao lado da banshee, e pegou o pacote das mãos de Stilinski.

–Ele concentrou todo o resto de energia que tinha apenas para que você recebesse isso... - E finalmente Lydia saia de seu estado de choque, se levantando e olhando para todos na sala.

–Você está bem? - Allisson pergunta- Digo, sei que não, mas o que aconteceu? Como você foi até lá?

–Vocês lembram que eu falei que nunca mais iria impedir meu instinto? Então, mas... Foi diferente das outras vezes... Foi como se a morte me chamasse para ver o que nos espera.

–A morte?

–Sim, aquilo, aquela coisa, ela estava marcada pela morte... Não sei explicar, mas era tão forte nela...

–Meu Deus – Kira murmura assustada, ela havia aberto o tal pacote, era uma caixinha pequena, contendo um pequeno colar e um bilhete, não mais que poucas palavras, mas o suficiente para abalar ainda mais a jovem, que começa a lacrimejar.

–Kira? -Stiles diz se aproximando da jovem, a abraçando pelos ombros. -Você sabe quem era ele?

–Gabriel. - Ela diz aprumando melhor sua postura, e enxugando as lagrimas. - O nome dele era Gabriel. -Ela entrega a caixinha com o bilhete a Stiles, que o lê em voz alta.

–Me desculpe. -Era o que está escrito. -O que quer dizer isso?

–Antes de acabar sendo como um deles, ele foi meu melhor amigo, ele mudara tanto de uma forma tão ruim, que nossa amizade se ruiu. Antes de eu partir, nós brigamos, e ele acabou levando embora o colar de minha mãe que ele arrancou de meu pescoço no meio da luta. -Ela diz sem muita emoção, chocada por saber que estava morto, mas talvez mais ainda por que ele esteve por lá, e ela não o viu.

–Talvez devêssemos ir para casa. -Allisson começa. -Esta tarde, podemos ir atrás de mais informações amanhã. Sabem, organizar tudo o que temos...

–Talvez -Kira concorda se aproximando da caçadora.

–Irei com vocês. -Lydia diz, e logo as três garotas do bando saiam do loft, realmente estava na hora de começarem a organizar suas estratégias.

–Eu vou ver o que Deaton sabe, Isaac -o alfa diz – vai ficar ai?

–Não eu vou contigo. -O menino diz saindo de perto da janela e seguindo o jovem alfa porta a fora. -Vai ficar Stiles? -Isaac pergunta ao humano.

–Vou, quero ver se consigo algo ainda hoje sabe? -Ele diz tirando seu notebook de dentro da mochila, abrindo-o na mesa que tinha por ali.

–Okay então, qualquer coisa, ligue. -Scott fala.

–Vamos ver se achamos alguma coisa por lá, sabe, pistas... -Ethan fala. E logo os gêmeos também saiam.

–É... Acho que vai ser só nós dois aqui grandão. -Stiles fala tentando provocar Derek.

–Cala a boca- O lupino resmunga, mas se senta perto do jovem na mesa, pegando os livros que tinha por ali.

E assim as horas passaram, cada um de um lado pesquisando o que podia, em paz e calmaria... Mas pera um pouco, estamos falando de Derek e Stiles num mesmo ambiente, praticamente sozinhos, por horas, é claro que nada terminaria em paz e calmaria.

–Acho que achei algo por aqui... - Stiles começa a falar enquanto ainda olhava a tela no computador.

–E é...? -Derek pergunta tirando os olhos do livro.

–Existe criaturas com uma descrição semelhante em alguns textos antigos -O mais novo responde.

–Hm? - Derek então levanta se aproximando de Stiles por trás para tentar ver o que o jovem dizia.

–Você acha que eles são fadas? Do tipo, contos de fadas? Sério mesmo? -O lobo diz em deboche.

–Alguma ideia melhor? - Stiles diz dezafiador.

–Não, mas tenho certeza que eles não são fadas.

–Como pode dizer, Lydia é tipo uma. -O jovem se exalta.

–Lydia é uma banshee, ainda assim é diferente dessa fantasia aí. - Derek fala se afastando do Stilinski.

–Que seja, mas é algum lugar para começar. - Stiles também se levanta ficando cara a cara ao mais velho.

–Eu não vou lutar contra esses monstros me baseando apenas em contos da carochinha.

–Claro, como se você fosse lutar mesmo.

–O que você quer dizer com isso Stilinski?

–Como se você não soubesse.

–Não, por favor esclareça -Derek fala com o sarcasmo carregado na voz.

–Que tal quando as coisas acabaram, mesmo sabendo que algo pior viria a Beacon Hills você simplesmente resolveu viajar com sua irmã?

–Você sabe bem o por que deu eu ter ido, além do mais, estou aqui agora não estou? -Sim Stiles sabia, mas de repente tornou-se urgente ao mais novo descarregar tudo o que tinha entalado em si.

–Que seja, mas tem razão, ao menos isso não é pior do que o tipo de pessoa com quem você costuma ficar.

–Do que raios você está falando moleque?- Se não fosse por certas razões, Derek com certeza já teria tacado aquele ser na sua frente na parede.

–Que tal, Kate Argent, Jennifer Blake... -Mas o menino não terminara de falar, é aparentemente, não era uma má ideia Derek o jogar na parede.

–A onde você quer realmente chegar Stiles? - Derek dizia com o rosto próximo ao do outro.

Mas sendo sincero, o jovem não sabia. O que ele ganharia ficar ali provocando um lobisomem que teria toda a capacidade de arrancar sua garganta com os dentes, desejo o qual o dito lobisomem já tinha a muito expressado ter. Mas ele estava irritado, estava chateado, e o pior, estava frustrado.

–Bem, ao menos não sou eu que fico por aí com qualquer um.- Derek diz com desprezo, se afastando um pouco do outro.

–Do que você está falando?

–Seu cheiro, você tinha o cheiro de outra pessoa em seu corpo quando chegou aqui. -O licantropo diz irritado olhando friamente para o jovem.

–Desde quando você repara no meu cheiro? Ou melhor desde quando você repara em mim?

E agora era a vez de Derek não saber responder. Era verdade ele notou o cheiro de outra pessoa, e isso o irritou. Não, mais que isso, deixou ele com ciúmes. E ele odiava se sentir assim, se sentir tão vulnerável.

Claro que também não ajudava a nenhum dos dois aquela a proximidade para que pudessem pensar direito. O cheiro de um invadindo as narinas do outro. Os corações acelerando ao ponto que até mesmo o humano era capaz de ouvir. E um olhava os lábios do outro. E todas as barreiras que um havia criado contra o outro de repente pareceu inexistente, e as portas para a loucura completamente abertas. Derek então se aproxima do outro, o prendendo na parede, mas dessa vez, não para machucar, bem, talvez um pouco, mas ele fecha os olhos e deposita nos lábios do mais novo um selinho, que foi o suficiente para que correntes elétricas os atravessassem. Ele até se afastou para se desculpar, mas Stiles simplesmente passou os braços por seu pescoço puxando o mais velho para um beijo mais urgente e profundo, prendendo seus dedos no cabelo de Derek e este por sua vez deixando suas mãos passeando pelo corpo do adolescente, o puxando para mais perto de si.

Isso até eles escutarem o celular de Stiles tocar.

Eles se separam ofegantes e sem saber o que dizer um ao outro.

–Eu.. An.. -Stiles tentava formular alguma frase, mas logo ele, um dos maiores hiperativos da cidade, pela primeira vez não tinha palavras a dizer. -Eu vou para casa. -Ele diz por fim pegando suas coisas e saindo. Deixando para trás um lobisomem igualmente confuso, que resolveu desistir do dia e ir para seu quarto.

Mas afinal, o que foi isso?

* * *

–-oOo-

* * *

–Você foi muito irresponsável em fazer aquilo. -Tommy falava para uma morena de olhos lilases enquanto entravam naquela sala.

–Olha quem fala. -Ela diz num tom zombeteiro. -Não sou eu que saio por aí me agarrando com nosso possível recruta.

–Não fale assim Hanna. -O loiro diz constrangido.

–Falando ou não, de qualquer forma vocês dois estão errados. -Respondeu o novo diretor do colégio de Beacon Hills. Estavam os três agora na sala do diretor do colégio de Beacon Hills, junto ao professor Wood.

–Você não deveria tê-los ameaçado, muito menos matado Gabriel em um lugar tão publico, dando margem para eles te verem. -Wood diz.

–Eu sinto muito, não irei repetir tal atitude -Hanna responde de cabeça baixa, mas seu tom de voz não indicava arrependimento algum.

–E você também não deveria se envolver com ele. -O diretor diz voltando-se para Tomas. -Você sabe muito bem qual o nosso real interesse por aqui.

–Não se preocupe, não vou comprometer a missão, ele virá conosco. -Tommy dizia com certa confiança.

–Espero, para seu próprio bem, precisamos do poder que está preso naquele jovem.

–Sim, Stiles é um dos elementos chaves para nossa missão. -Hanna concordou.

–E eu garanto, nós teremos o garoto. - O sr. McCall disse entrando na sala.

Mas era possível perceber que nem Wood, ou mesmo Tommy, se sentiam confortáveis com a realidade que se mostrava ali.

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo

Quem aí curtiu Stommy (como o Fer batizou Tommy e Stiles) levanta a mão o/  
E Sterek? sinto que podemos até tocar a musiquinha de aleluia aqui o/ hshahsahshu

E olhem, não é que a Academia já estava mesmo aqui? ~le foge de futuras pedras~ husahusuhs

Enfim, que gostou (ou não, e lembrando que nesse caso seja gentil :)) comentem, favoritem, recomendem, é rápido e doí nada :3

Agradeço a todos que leram,  
Até o próximo :3


	10. Capítulo IX - Beijo

**Notas iniciais:** Gzuis, foi um século, um vestibular, uma manutenção do nyah depois e, olhem só, eu finalmente terminei hehehe, digo, o capítulo 9, não a fic, isso acho que demora kkkk

Enfim, mais uma vez, perdão pela demora e pelo capítulo gigante, eu simplesmente sou incapaz de escrever pouca coisa, sinto muito mesmo.  
E por favor, não me matem com partes do capítulo, tem uns Sterek por uns canto aqui esperando para ser lido.  
Enfim, mais uma vez, espero que gostem.

Betado pelo Fer.

* * *

-Mas que porra mamãe? - Cora reclamava para ninguém em particular.

Fazia um certo tempo desde que chegara a Grécia, mas mesmo analisando o mapa que estava anexado ao diário de sua mãe, Cora ainda levara um bom tempo para conseguir entendê-lo. O mapa que seu irmão levou era fácil, era Beacon Hills, e mesmo sem indicação alguma, ela reconheceria o lugar que estava marcado ali até mesmo de olhos fechados, conhecia sua cidade como se fosse parte dela mesma. Agora este outro mapa? Ela nem desconfiava. Não fazia sentido. Ou até fazia, mas não para ela, que nunca havia sequer olhado duas vezes para Grécia. Além claro da parte mitológica, mas só por conta de uma série de livros que havia lido uma vez, sabe, um tal de Percy Jackson...

Mas agora ela estava ali, e ela precisava decifrar o que estava escrito naquele pedaço de papel. Não que tivesse alguma noção real da importância, mas era por sua mãe, e a última lembrança que tinha da mulher que tanto amou e tão pouca chance teve de conhecer.

E foi num belo dia, numa tarde quente naquele país que ela começou a achar parte de suas respostas. Estava andando perdidamente pelas ruas no centro comercial quando de repente sente alguém se esbarrando com ela. Geralmente Cora não ligaria para algo tão banal, mas o cheiro daquele pequeno era algo familiar, e ela o seguiu, vendo então uma criança, talvez de uns 12 anos, de moletom, com o capuz levantado, apesar do calor que fazia, olhando para ela perto ao fim da esquina. Estranho? Um tanto, principalmente quando o tal menino lança em sua direção um folheto no rosto, sai correndo, e mesmo ela usando suas habilidades licantrópicas, não consegue alcançá-lo, pois, e algum momento por ali, ela tem quase certeza que o viu desaparecendo em meio a luzes brilhantes.

Bobagem, a jovem pensa, que tipo de criatura desaparece em meio a luzes? Resolve então voltar para o hotel onde estava, até reparar no que tinha em mãos. Não era um folheto, era um mapa, o mesmo mapa que ela tinha ganho com sua mãe, mas muito mais completo e como muito mais indicações do que ela já vira na outra folha. Olha para trás no lugar onde supostamente o menino sumira, em busca de algo que nem ela sabia. Confusa volta ao hotel, ao menos agora ela tinha por onde começar a procurar o que quer que seja que sua mãe havia lhe deixado.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

A luz da manhã começava a invadir o quarto do jovem humano, que ainda permanecia deitado em sua cama, embaixo de suas cobertas. Tinha tempo até ter que ir à escola, e para o jovem, a quietude do momento parecia perfeita para se pensar não?

Confuso. Definitivamente essa era a melhor palavra para definir Stiles naquela manhã. Irritado e raiva eram apenas consequências da primeira palavra. Ou seria melhor dizer do primeiro beijo?

A sensação de ter os lábios de Derek sobre os seus ainda continuava ali, Stiles pensa enquanto passa a ponta dos dedos pela própria boca. Não conseguia entender o que acontecera no apartamento do outro. Ou consigo mesmo, deveria estar feliz? Tentara esquecer o outro, pensando que jamais seria correspondido como foi o caso com Lydia e agora... Agora? O que aquilo significava? Ele o trataria melhor? Bobagem.

Por que claro, super normal o mesmo lobisomem azedo que vive ameaçando-o de que iria arrancar sua garganta com os dentes, e imprensando Stiles contra paredes inocentes, com o único desejo e objetivo de matá-lo, simplesmente chegar e beijá-lo. Na boca. De língua. Normal, super normal, claro. O jovem pensa ironicamente.

-Droga Derek – Ele exclama para ninguém, se levantando ao tocar do despertador e caminhando para o banheiro, olhando seu reflexo no espelho, suspira, inconformado, exclamando mais uma vez um droga. Voltando para o quarto, vê seu celular brilhando indicando que recebera uma mensagem. Era do Tommy.

-Puta que pariu. -Stiles exclama baixinho, sentando na cama com o celular na mão. O que ele deveria fazer?

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Uma movimentação anormal encontrava-se na frente do pacato museu de Beacon Hills. Viaturas e ambulâncias tomavam o lugar, além de faixas e proteção isolando o local, e curiosos tentando passá-las e ver, o que tão estranhamente acontecia a onde nunca nada se via.

-Então quer dizer que você não viu nada? -o Xerife Stilinski perguntava para o curador do museu de Beacon Hills.

Mas o homem tremia, balançando um não com a cabeça. Era estranho, John pensava, fora chamado ainda pela manhã por um cidadão da cidade, que enquanto fazia sua caminhada matinal, jurava ter ouvido alguém gritando de dentro do museu, e estranhando isso, chamou a polícia.

-Talvez tenha sido só impressão da tal pessoa... - O sr McCall falava.

-Não creio que uma simples impressão deixaria um homem neste estado. - O xerife respondeu ríspido para o outro.

-Que seja. - E o detetive se afastou, antes lançando um olhar gélido para o curador.

-Hey, escute. -O curador fala sussurrando para John ao notar que estavam finalmente sozinhos.

-Sim? - John diz curioso, mas um tanto preocupado também.

-Eles queriam informações, não eram humanos, acredite, eles vão me matar se souberem que falei, mas você precisa saber, eles correm risco.

-Eles? Eles quem? E quem quer te matar? -John diz preocupado.

-As placas, está nas placas que ela deixou. Ela deu ao museu algum tempo antes de... - e ele nunca terminara a frase, pois no instante seguinte o homem encontrava-se desmaiado sendo socorrido pelo paramédicos que ali estavam.

E no fundo da sala podia-se ver a jovem detetive Hanna, olhando friamente para a cena que se passava ali, ao lado do sr McCall.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Era hora do almoço, e os meninos do bando estavam sentados no refeitório almoçando, ou quase isso, já que parte do horário de almoço eles usaram para azucrinar Stiles quanto ao novo romance do humano. Mas o estranho foi que naquele dia, não era com o novo cheiro estranho com o qual Stiles chegava na escola. Era outro. Parecia... Parecia com o de Derek... Bobagem os lobisomens pensaram, talvez tivesse sido pelo fato dos dois ficarem trabalhando juntos na noite anterior. E falando em trabalhar...

-Eu e Ethan percorremos tudo ontem, mas nada, é como se simplesmente não tivesse acontecido nada – Aiden fala, deixando a comida de lado.

-Posso saber por que vocês não me falaram sobre isso antes? -Danny questiona o grupo.

-An... Bem... - Ethan tenta responder.

-Sim? -Danny diz levemente chateado.

-Sabe como é cara, é aquela velha história, muitos problemas, e a gente querendo que menos pessoas possíveis se firam no meio... -Scott tenta explicar.

-E você acha que eu não saberia me defender? - Danny olha questionadoramente para o namorado.

-Eu nunca disse isso, mas concordo com Scott de certo modo. -Ethan responde levemente envergonhado se aproximando do goleiro, que apesar de irritado, lhe da um selinho.

-Pelos deuses, vão para um quarto. - Stiles diz tacando um pãozinho nos dois.

-Mas antes vocês vão esperar e ouvir – Lydia fala, se sentando na mesa junto a Allisson e Kira, as três um tanto ansiosas e animadas com algo que tinham a dizer.

-A onde vocês estavam? - Scott pergunta.

-Fazendo pesquisas, Allisson teve uma ideia genial. - Kira responde feliz.

-E seria? - Scott pergunta para a caçadora.

-Bem, eu estava pensado, nós precisamos de um QG certo? - A morena responde.

-De certo modo, certo, e aí? - O alfa diz.

-Bem, e se nós usarmos aquele clubinho, toca, seja lá o que for, que foi da mãe do Derek? -Allisson termina.

-Olha, me desculpe se o que eu vou dizer parece ofensivo, mas Alli, tu perdeu a cabeça mulher? -Stiles fala indignado. Sério, na propriedade do Hale?

-Eu gostei da ideia, e lá também tem o tal sistema de segurança, poderia nos ajudar. -Isaac diz.

-Sim, e falamos com Deaton,ele disse que nos ajudaria a renovar aquilo, principalmente quando estivermos usando lá. -Lydia completa

-E ele topou de boas? -Aiden pergunta.

-Até que sim, falou que a hora que quisermos, ele irá lá. -Allisson completou.

-E agora vocês vêm com a gente. - Lydia diz se levantando, com um ar de superioridade.

-Pra onde?- Isaac pergunta.

-Vocês vão nos ajudar a arrumar lá, e vai ser hoje. -A ruiva diz como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

-Bem, bom para vocês mas eu não vou. - Stiles responde simplesmente, se levantando para sair do refeitório.

-A onde você pensa que vai, não me diz que é a frescura de novo de entrar na reserva dos Hale. - Lydia diz irritada para o humano.

-Para sua informação, querida ruiva, não eu não tenho problema nenhum em entrar lá, digamos apenas que eu tenha uma coisa para fazer agora. - E saiu. Saiu da escola e foi indo para o carro que estava parado na entrada. Verificando que ninguém via, apesar do carro ser de vidro fume, deu um selinho, no loiro que ocupava o banco do motorista.

oOoOo

No meio do discurso da banshee, Tomas havia mandado uma mensagem para Stiles pedindo para que o encontra-se do lado de fora da escola. E Stiles o fez, mesmo se sentindo um tanto quanto confuso após o ocorrido no apartamento do Hale, mas era Tommy, bem, ele não sabia o que pensar. Foram então em um pequeno café, um pouco distante, se aconchegando num dos lugares mais reservados da loja. Trocaram poucos beijos, mas o loiro conseguia sentir que algo não estava bem com seu pequeno. Seu?

-Então, vai me dizer o que aconteceu? - Tomas pergunta para o moreno na sua frente.

-An? - Stiles pergunta distraído.

-Bem, acho que está um pouco na cara que sua mente esta em qualquer lugar menos aqui não é mesmo? - E o jovem detetive não compreende, mas sente uma pontada de dor em seu peito.

-Bem... Eu... Me perdoe. - Stiles não consegue encarar o outro nos olhos.

-Tem haver com _ele_ não é? - Ele se lembrava, da primeira vez que estiveram juntos, Stiles mencionara um outro, mas no fundo o loiro tinha uma certa esperança que o jovem o esquecesse. E encostando-se no banco, o loiro fecha os olhos, tentando respirar fundo, e cruza os braços.

-... - E Stiles não sabia responder, sim tinha, mas... E tinha Tommy também. Não era justo.

-Está tudo bem. - E Tommy abre os olhos, onde suas iris azuis brilhava com mais intensidade. - Está tudo bem Stiles. - O loiro se debruça pela mesa, segurando as mãos do outro. -Saiba que estarei sempre aqui para o que precisar.

-Tommy... - Estava acontecendo mesmo o que Stiles pensava que estava acontecendo?

-Vem, eu te levo de volta para a escola. - E dizendo isso Tommy se levanta, deixando o dinheiro da conta na mesa, sendo seguido por Stiles até o carro.

Tomas parou o carro na frente da escola, não havia ninguém por lá naquele momento, e um certo pensamento incomodo passava pela mente do loiro... Será que ele deveria? Ele não queria até agora, mas... De certo modo, era a oportunidade perfeita.

O silencio dentro do carro era um pouco incomodo. Stiles não sabia o que fazer, não tinha certeza se queria um fim com o detetive, mas ainda assim. E então ele foi surpreendido por um beijo longo e profundo do outro. O que ele não notou, afinal o moreno fechou os olhos no ato, foi os olhos do loiro brilhando num certo tom de azul...

-Até algum dia Stiles. -Tomas fala, se afastando, endireitando-se no banco e não olhando jamais o moreno nos olhos.

Stiles então saiu do carro adentrando a escola, enquanto o outro dava partida indo embora. Logo lagrimas começaram a verter pelos olhos do loiro, uma dor incomum tocava o peito do jovem detetive, seria isso o tal sofrer por paixão que tanto ouvira falar?

-Sinto muito Stiles. - Tomas dizia a ninguém, sozinho no carro, parando em frente a uma certa casa antiga.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Será que dizer que se sentia um tanto quanto catatônico seria uma boa forma de descrever o que Stiles sentia naquele momento? O garoto andava pela escola, indo em direção ao vestiário. Talvez ele devesse chorar? Voltar para casa seria interessante, mas ele não queria que seus amigos percebessem nada. Talvez pelo fato de que não existia nada realmente a ser percebido. Era história dele, e de ninguém mais. Vestiria sua mascara de sarcasmo enquanto isso, ela sempre funcionava não é mesmo? Quando estivesse em casa, ele se deixaria pensar melhor no que aconteceu.

Por hora, agiria como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Mas o que era essa sensação estranha que sentia junto?

-Não, da meia volta. - Lydia fala enquanto Stiles se dirigia para o campo de lacross.

-An? Eu tenho treino agora Lydia.- Stiles fala, só então notando os outros meninos do bando junto a ela.

-Tinha. Nós vamos para a reserva agora. - Ela fala, já caminhando em direção ao estacionamento.

-Acredite cara, não vale a pena tentar argumentar com ela. - Isaac fala com a cabeça baixa.

E logo todos iam entrando na reserva, em meio a tanto mato, e galhos, chegaram na pequena clareira onde ficava o futuro QG do bando. Logo a o lado da porta encontrava-se um Derek Hale mau humorado, junto a um Alan Deaton que sorria para alguma piada interna que ele não queria compartilhar.

-An... Hey Derek... - Stiles fala um tanto inseguro para o lobo.

-Então vocês querem usar o refugio da minha mãe como quartel general, é isso? - Derek responde de mal humor, ignorando completamente o humano.

-Bem, foi como te falei pelo telefone. - Allisson responde.

-Pois bem, por que não entramos todos, acho que será melhor conversarmos lá dentro não? -Deaton diz sorrindo, abrindo a pequena porta de madeira.

Já dentro do recinto, todos puderam reparar no que as meninas fizeram, mesmo sem ter total aprovação do Hale, (na verdade elas não pensaram em um não, mesmo se o lobo recusasse elas ainda assim fariam ali ser o refugio deles), o lugar agora ganhava um pouco mais de um ar vivo e aconchegante, com um sofá e vários pufes espalhados pelo pequeno chalé, na pequena janela, agora se via cortinas que combinavam com as cores do lugar, além pequenas luzinhas de natal que davam um ar mais aconchegante. E de certo modo hipster também.

-Acho então que aqui vai ser nosso então hein? -Isaac fala já se jogando em um dos puffs, em resposta Derek apenas resmunga.

-Bem, é importante que vocês entendam o esquema dos cristais aqui. -Deaton começa a falar. -São eles que mantém a segurança deste lugar.

-A gente acabou de passar por eles, não estão desativados? -Scott pergunta.

-Não exatamente, eu o abri para que vocês passassem, mas quando entramos aqui, o fechei. Veem os cristais na parede? -Todos balançam a cabeça afirmativamente. -Bem, digamos que eles tem haver com isso, apenas saibam que modificando eles, tudo pode acontecer aqui okay?

-Tudo tipo? - Danny pergunta.

-Tipo, pode tanto afastar criaturas que queiram adentrar as redondezas, quanto prender inimigos – Deaton aponta para Stiles e Derek - Quanto matar seres que entrem aqui.

-E como fazer pra que isso – Stiles diz apontando para tudo – Não se volte contra gente?

-Fazendo isso- Deaton tira um pendulo de dentro do casaco – Venham até aqui. -Ele aponta para uma determinada gema que ficava em cima de um pequeno pedestal.

-Estão vendo esse cristal? - O veterinário diz e todos balançam a cabeça em afirmação. -Então se aproximem e cada um coloque sua mão sobre ele, ele ira ler a energia de vocês e vai proteger vocês e todos aqueles que vocês considerem amigo. Quando estiverem aqui dentro e se sentirem ameaçados, o campo se ativara.

-E como fazer para ele atacar e coisa e tal? -Stiles pergunta.

-Bem, um de vocês talvez um dia consiga controlar isso – Deaton diz sorrindo ao jovem - Mas por enquanto vamos só nós concentrar em manter aqui e vocês protegidos okay? Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que este lugar foi guardado por alguém.

Todos então fizeram o que o druida pediu, e logo luzes coloridas corriam pela sala e pela floresta, reativando cada um dos cristais com cores diferentes. Derek se afastou, não que concordasse com todos eles ali, mas entendia que o jovem grupo precisaria daquele lugar de algum modo.

-Então, e agora? -Derek pergunta olhando para o grupo.

-Agora o que? - Aiden responde.

-Bem, vocês já tem o lugar, e a segurança, o que pretendem fazer?

-Isso meu caro. - Lydia então puxa uma bolsa, tirando alguns papeis que haviam ali, e colocando em cima da mesa. - Nós vamos começar a organizar o que sabemos sobre a Academia.

-E sobre as mortes, e o que eles querem. -Scott completa, entendendo a ruiva.

-Além de descobrir o que exatamente eles são. -Allisson concorda.

-E por enquanto, nós temos isso aqui. -Kira diz apontando para os papeis, onde se via um conjunto de recortes sobre o sacrifício que ocorrera no dia do acampamento, e do misterioso assassinato na beira do rio, além do diário de Melanie, e os outros livros e guias que vieram junto no baú de Kira.

-Bem, creio que vamos precisar trazer mais coisas também. - Stiles fala para as meninas.

-Tipo? - A ruiva pergunta

-Um computador, e internet pra começar seria bom.- Danny diz.

-Isso da pra providenciar. -Lydia concorda. -Se não me engano ainda existe rede elétrica da antiga mansão certo? - Ela fala olhando para Derek.

-De certo modo. - o lobo diz.

-Bem, então mãos as obras não? -Stiles fala pegando um dos artigos e colocando no mural como ponto de partida. O sacrifício, sendo seguido da pergunta, 'quem são eles?'

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

A hora avançava e logo um a um ia saindo do novo QG, voltando para suas casas, não avançaram muito em investigação, mas organizaram a maior parte do que tinham -o que aliás, não era muito, mas priorizava o que precisavam buscar.

Stiles caminhava no meio da reserva indo em direção a sua casa, uma vez que fora arrastado até ali por Lydia, eu carro havia ficado na escola. O pegaria na manhã seguinte, pedindo carona para seu pai para ir à escola.

-Hey, Stiles. - O jovem ouve Derek o chamando.

-Ah, agora você fala comigo? - O humano responde de mau humor virando-se para ver o lobisomem.

-Eu não parei de falar com você. - Derek diz se aproximando de Stiles, ligeiramente confuso.

-Não? Você apenas me ignorou a tarde inteira por conveniência, foi isso? - O menino estava irritado. Irritado e magoado, afinal, realmente todas as vezes que ele tentou se dirigir ao mais velho, este por sua vez o ignorou completamente, além de o tratar friamente logo que chegou a pequena toca. -Por algum acaso se arrependeu de ontem a noite é? - E mesmo não querendo Stiles deixa transparecer sua insegurança.

-Primeiro, não fui eu que cheguei aqui com o cheiro de outra pessoa. - Derek diz com certa raiva se aproximando ainda mais do jovem.

-E desde quando você se importa com isso? - Stiles fecha os olhos nervoso e levemente excitado com a proximidade do mais velho.

-E desde quando você da a mínima para o que eu me importo? - Derek entra no jogo do mais novo.

-Ponto para você lobo azedo. - Stiles abre os olhos, agora já enegrecidos pelo desejo, umedecendo os lábios levemente com a ponta da língua.

- Segundo, eu jamais me arrependeria de uma coisa dessas. - O Hale então passa uma mão pelo rosto de Stiles, o segurando.

-Nã-não? -Instintivamente o mais novo fecha os olhos.

-Não, mas aparentemente para você não foi o suficiente não é mesmo? - Derek encosta sua testa na testa de Stiles.

-Então por que você não prova que pode ser o suficiente?

-Você duvida? - Derek sorri de canto, entrando na provocação do outro.

-Você não consegue? -Stiles provoca ainda mais, sentindo seu coração acelerando cada vez mais.

-O que você acha? - E por fim Derek sela seus lábios nos do adolescente que imediatamente se entrega, abrindo um pouco a boca dando a chance para que a língua do mais velho o explorasse , travando uma pequena batalha entre eles, aprofundando o beijo, e logo as mãos de Stiles já puxava os cabelos de Derek, e este por sua vez puxava sua cintura para mais perto.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Cora caminhava pelas pequenas vielas que haviam por ali. Ela não fazia ideia para onde ia, mas essa era a pouca, pra não dizer única, pista que tinha para andar naquele país.

E foi no meio do caminho, já sem saber por onde ir que ela viu o mesmo garotinho de antes.

-Hey, você -Ela fala, mas ao notá-la o mais novo apenas correu.

-Ei, não, espere por mim. - A jovem lupina diz, correndo atrás dele.

E ele corria rápido, mas não o tanto quanto ela sentia que ele poderia correr, parecia que ele queria guiá-la para algum lugar.

Foi quando, passando por vielas escuras, e adentrando ainda mais naquele lugar seco que ela viu. É talvez ela tivesse mesmo achado o lugar certo.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Okay, me senti um pouco o Jeff com o final, bem, um Jeff versão mais bonzinho claro, mas prometo que não vai mais acontecer, prometo, só sterek daqui pra frente.

Enfim, o que acharam? Fiquei insegura com esse final, mas fiquei feliz também e espero que gostem tanto quanto gostei de escrever isso.  
Até a próxima, e realmente gente, muito obrigada por lerem.


End file.
